Damon's Bonnie
by sullivansheryl
Summary: Post season six, Bonnie and Damon struggle with the decision to save Bonnie. They remain friends that can't stand each other, and can't stand to be away from each other. What happens when tragedy strikes, and Elena returns? This is a different kind of Bamon story plus some Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I have several stories going, but I really wanted to do something post season 6. Don't worry, I would never leave a story unfinished.**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

"We have to stop meeting like this." Bonnie says thru her yawns when she rolled over, and came face to face with Damon Salvatore.

"I missed you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Is this your pathetic attempt at apologizing? You just saw me…" Bonnie looked over his shoulder at the clock on her nightstand. "Two hours ago."

"You weren't in bed."

"I'm in bed." Bonnie quickly replies.

"My bed." Damon shoots back irritated.

"Damon, you told me that snapping my neck would solve every one's problems."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Do I Damon?"

"You should. I chose you Bonnie. I chose to save you."

"And you won't let me forget it." Bonnie yelled sitting up on her elbows. "If Elena is what you and everybody else wanted, you should have let me die. Why save me Damon?"

The two silently stared at each other for several seconds before Bonnie gave Damon her back. They have had this same conversation countless times over the last four years. The room was silent for ten whole minutes before Bonnie spoke again.

"Us sleeping together is unhealthy."

"Not this again." Damon said while pulling her closer to him, her back pressed firmly against his chest, his arms planted comfortably around her waist.

"I'm serious Damon. What would Elena think?"

"Elena would want her boyfriend, and her best friend to be happy. This makes us happy."

This was another conversation that seemingly played on a loop between the two. Kai binding Elena's life to Bonnie's was a surprise to everyone. Damon choosing to save Bonnie's life was an even bigger surprise, well to everyone but Bonnie. She knew where she stood with Damon. She knew he would gladly sacrifice his chance at happiness with the love of his if it meant saving Bonnie's life. And she would gladly do the same. Now Elena lied in the Salvatore tomb in a deep slumber until the day Bonnie Bennett's life came to an end. The magnitude of the entire situation didn't hit Bonnie until she was using a sealing spell to lock a very human, magical sleep induced Elena into the Salvatore crypt to keep all the supernatural crazies from going after the coveted doppelganger or cure for vampirism.

After performing the spell, Bonnie made her way back to her childhood home, curled up in bed, and cried for hours. Sometime during the night Damon slipped behind her, wrapped his arms tightly around her, and held her until they both finally went to sleep. They slept the same way every night ever since then. Most nights she slept in his bed at the boarding house, but other times when their arguments got too heated, Bonnie would find herself back at her childhood home in her own bed. Damon always found himself there hours later. For the most part no one in their circle ever spoke on it. The consensus was that the two needed each other. Although very intimate, the sleeping together never led to anything sexual. That was a line that neither was brave enough to cross. Damon fed those urges with frequent meaningless hookups. Bonnie on the other hand didn't do casual sex…it wasn't her way. She did find herself in a few short term relationships over the past four years, but nothing of substance, especially once the guy found out she spent every night in the arms of another man.

"I hate you." Bonnie whispered before going to sleep.

Damon kissed her temple. "I hate you too."

* * *

Klaus is excited. One of his loyal minions had informed him that the Doppelganger was once again human, and in a comatose state being protected by the Bennett witch. He came to Mystic Falls trying to confirm this revelation. He was elated when he found it to be true. He watched from a dark corner of the upscale night club that was new to Mystic Falls. The couple on the dance floor was extremely amusing. They weren't dancing with each other, but they were definitely dancing for each other. He watched as a slightly drunk Damon Salvatore stuck his tongue down the throat of a random blonde club goer in a blatant attempt to make the Bennett witch jealous. He watched a very inebriated Bonnie roll her eyes in an attempt at indifference, but her body language gave her away. Her shoulders slumped and she wiggled closer to random patron number two. She turned around and began shamelessly grinding against his crotch. He watched as Damon's eyes got real wide, and he stalked over to the Bennett witch, grabbed her roughly by the upper arm, and lugged her over to an empty table leaving random one and random two alone on the dance floor. The dynamic duo exchanged heated words. The Bennett witch then downed her drink, and stood abruptly. Klaus caught the tail end of their argument as Damon caught the witch's wrist before she headed back to the dance floor.

"Don't make me regret choosing you." He said to her angrily.

Bonnie snatched away from him, threw her arms up over her head, and drunkenly made her way back to the dance floor.

'This is too easy.' Klaus thought to himself. 'I'll just seduce the drunken witch into telling me how to get to Elena, and she might even let me fuck her.'

Klaus had to admit the Bennett witch was a beautiful woman. This was not the first time he thought about getting in her pants. A sinister grin graced his face as he sauntered over to the witch. He slithered behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

"Hello Miss Bennett." He whispered in her ear.

Bonnie's brows shot to her hairline as she turned to face him. She hadn't seen Klaus since he left Mystic Falls headed for New Orleans. Seeing Klaus usually meant trouble, but in her inebriated state Bonnie couldn't seem to care what he was up to.

"Klaus!" She giggled excitedly while turning to face him. She wrapped both arms around his neck drawing him closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Dancing." Klaus answered.

That was good enough for her. She threw her leg up on his waist, and started gyrating. Klaus growled and dipped her backwards causing her hair to sweep the floor. When he brought her back up, Bonnie smiled brightly causing his dick to twitch in his pants. Her beautiful smile quickly faltered though because she saw Damon approaching them at lightning speed. She freed herself from Klaus' grip. But that didn't stop him from standing closely behind her, so close she felt his erection graze her behind.

"We're leaving." Damon said while grabbing for her hand.

"I'm not." Bonnie said moving her hand from his.

Damon saw red, his anger swiftly getting the best of him. She would rather slut it up with Klaus than go home with him?

"Are you that desperate for male attention? You want to stay here and practically fuck an original on the dance floor instead of saving what little bit of dignity you have left and going home."

Bonnie chuckled. "Right because sleeping with you every night is freaking dignified."

Klaus raised a brow. So there was a lot more to the witch's relationship with the eldest Salvatore. Bonnie grabbed Klaus' hand.

"And I haven't fucked him yet." She yelled while tugging Klaus thru the crowd. "But I'm going to."

"Remind me again why I don't just snap your neck right now so I can have my girlfriend back."

Klaus heard Damon yell at their retreating backs. 'It can't be that simple' Klaus thought. Killing the Bennett witch was all he had to do to make his army of hybrids, an army that could help him take over New Orleans. And she's dragging him to the secluded restroom. Klaus smiled. Life can't be this sweet? He came to Mystic Falls to gather information, but what fate as dropped into his lap is way better. He gets to fuck and kill the Bennett witch in one night, and he'll have access to the doppelganger without interference from her magical bodyguard. Life don't get no sweeter.

The door shuts behind them. Klaus locks it, and is on her in the blink of an eye. His lips devour hers hungrily. His hands roam her body freely. He could feel the magic simmering beneath her skin. He has to taste it, so he rips her skin tight jeans from body with one tug. The sound of material tearing causes her to gasp.

"What am I supposed to wear home?" She asks.

Klaus smirks. He had no plans of her leaving.

He hikes her up on the sink, and pulls her panties down. They dangle from her left foot. She spreads her legs wider, and he dives right in taking her lady nub into his mouth. Bonnie moans loudly. Her release comes only minutes later. Once he eats his fill, Klaus places Bonnie's thigh up on his hip and plunges into her heat. She moans. He grunts. The feeling is magical. Their eyes meet, both surprised by the amazing feeling of their bodies joined. He knew the witch would be an amazing lay, but this… It's going to be extremely hard to let her go. He takes a moment to gather his bearings. There's a loud bang outside, but neither care. Klaus starts his movements, slow at first but he quickly increases his pace. He fucks her like… well, like it's the last time he's going to get the chance. She felt sinful. Letting her go was going to be real hard. Her legs tremble before she starts screaming his name as her climax hits her. Klaus takes advantage of her moment of ecstasy by biting into her neck. She screams again. Her blood taste even more divine than her pussy. Yep, letting her go would be really really hard. Klaus explodes inside of her, but it doesn't stop him from drinking her blood. Before she gets the opportunity to realize he plans to drain her dry or before he decides to keep the vivacious witch alive so he could fuck her again, Klaus snapped her neck!

* * *

When Damon saw her walking away with Klaus, he was pissed. He yelled at her retreating back.

"Remind me again why I don't just snap your neck right now so I can have my girlfriend back."

He knows that was low. He knew how much bringing up Elena hurt her, but he was angry. She was allowing Klaus to touch her. He watched them disappear into the bathroom. He pondered just leaving, but decided against it. He had to make sure Bonnie was okay. He made his way to the back of the establishment where Bonnie disappeared to. Standing in the darkness of the hallway he heard her moan. It was the most beautiful, enticing, maddening, sound he ever heard in his life. He was fuming. She's actually fucking him… Bonnie is actual fucking Klaus. Damon punched the wall causing it to explode. Clearly Bonnie was too busy to come out and see what all the ruckus was. Damon only got angrier. 'Fuck it' if she wants to whore about with Klaus, let her. Let him take her home.

Damon ran toward the boarding house as fast as he could. He was busting thru the door three minutes later. He was still so mad, he began throwing things, turning over furniture, and breaking antiques.

"Calm down Damon." He heard his brother say from behind him. He continued his rampage.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked standing beside Stefan. Still he continued his rampage. He annihilated his living room. He didn't stop until he felt a sudden pain in his chest where his heart used to be. He sank to the floor trying to figure out the sensation.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Stefan was by his side in a flash.

"I don't know Damon says clutching at his chest. Maybe I need some water."

"Water? We haven't needed water in nearly two hundred years Damon."

Damon sat silently for a while holding his chest as Stefan and Caroline tried to figure him out.

"What happened Damon?" "Did you and Bonnie have another fight?" "Is she sleeping at home tonight?" "What's going on?"

Were some of the things he barely heard while minutes ticked of the clock. The trio sat there for a while. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. Damon wasn't really sure he was too focused on the sensation in his chest. He was brought out of his haze by a loud gasp.

"Oh my God." Caroline screamed.

He looked up, and saw Elena standing in the foyer looking only mildly confused. She looked around briefly.

"I see not a lot has changed. How long was I gone?"

"Elena?" Damon whispered breathlessly. "Bonnie!" He yelled desperately as realization set in. He was on his feet, and out the door in a flash.

 **A/N: Oh no... Not Bonnie. What will Damon do? What will Elena think?**

 **Hope you like it so far. This story will be full of drama.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am trying to stay true to each character, but I won't do it at the risk of my original story idea. If any character seems too ooc for your liking, don't read it.**

 **Thank You! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Elena woke with sharp gasp, her lungs trying desperately to find air. She pry's the coffin open, and sits up taking in her surroundings. She quickly realizes she's in the Salvatore crypt. Elena takes a moment to gather her thoughts. If she is awake that could only mean that Bonnie Bennett is dead. She silently mourns her friend before attempting to stand on shaky legs. She took notice of the lit candle resting on a pillar. Bonnie must have spelled it to stay lit. A small smile graces her face. Only Bonnie would think to illuminate the dark crypt. Finding her sea legs, Elena fumbled with the heavy seal blocking the opening. Knowing Bonnie would have spelled the door shut, Elena thinks for a second before using both hands to lightly push easily opening the crypt. No light flooded in. No one was waiting for her on the opposite side. Elena decided to make the small trek thru the woods to the Salvatore boarding house. Upon arriving she took notice of the complete silence. She entered quietly noting not a lot had changed. She heard a loud gasp followed by Caroline's squealy voice.

"Oh my God!"

"I see not a lot has changed. How long was I gone?" She says before hearing…

"Elena?" Damon whispered breathlessly. "Bonnie!" He yelled desperately as realization set in. He was on his feet, and out the door in a flash.

Caroline jumped to her feet scooping Elena up into a tight hug.

"Oh my God, Bonnie?" Caroline sighed, realization just now hitting her.

She turned to Stefan. "Stef?" Caroline began crying. "Stef where's Bonnie?"

Stefan hugged Elena then held on to Caroline tightly. "Damon's taking care of it."

Caroline nodded having full faith in Damon.

"How long has it been?" Elena asked.

"Four years." Caroline answered.

"Only four years? Oh my God you don't think Damon…"

"He would never." Caroline and Stefan said in unison cutting her off. Knowing she was thinking Damon killed Bonnie in order to be with her.

* * *

Damon ran all the way back to the club. Most of the club goers were spilling out of the front door into their vehicles. He scanned the outside area, no Bonnie. He quickly made his way thru the entrance. He looked thru the remaining patrons, no Bonnie. He was growing increasingly uneasy, and the sensation in his chest has yet to subside. He made his way to the back of the building where he last saw Bonnie. The hall was still dark, the door was still closed, but he heard no noise coming from the restroom. He reached for the knob. The door was locked. He listened and heard no signs of life, no heartbeat, no Bonnie. Still the sensation in his chest grew. He easily broke the lock on the door entering the small space where Bonnie Bennett took her last breath.

The sight before him was surreal. She lied lifeless on the filthy bathroom floor. Her pants were in a corner, the heel of one of her shoes was broken, and her panties were wrapped around one of her ankles. Her emerald eyes were wide open seemingly staring at the doorway like she was waiting for him. She was dead… his Bonnie was dead. Damon dropped to his knees by her side. He took his leather jacket off and draped it over her bare bottom half. The panties that dangled from her foot were removed, and thrown in the trash. He picked her lifeless body up causing her head to flop awkwardly. He cradled her closer to him to support her head, and left the bathroom. While exiting the club a tear fell from his eye. He didn't protect her. He let Klaus get to her, and now she's dead. Damon didn't know what to do next. But now he at least knew what the pain in his chest was because now that Bonnie's head rested on it, the sensation was dulled. 'You truly are my heart.' Damon thought as he carried her home.

When he arrived at the boarding house, he kicked the door in and immediately headed up stairs. He ignored the cries and concerns of everyone, soundlessly taking Bonnie to his room. He gently placed her on his bed as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Damon what happened? Is Bonnie okay?" Caroline asked

That's when he saw it… Damon wiped tears from his eyes. Stefan dropped his head. "She has no heartbeat." He announced hoping Caroline and Elena understood what he was trying to say.

"NO!" Caroline said shaking her head in disbelief.

She immediately ran towards her crying, but was cut off by Damon. "Don't touch her." He barked viciously.

"Calm down Damon." Stefan said carefully knowing his brother could snap.

Damon exhaled slowly, and blinked several times before speaking. "She needs clothes. Can you get her some clothes?"

Caroline was confused. Did Damon really expect her to leave now, and go all the way to Bonnie's house for clothes? "Clothes? From where?" Caroline asked.

Damon huffed irritated. "From the closet Caroline."

He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Caroline had no clue Bonnie kept clothes in Damon's closet. She just assumed Bonnie went home every morning like she did. Damon went back to kneel by Bonnie's side. Stefan stood to move further into the room, but knew better than setting Damon off by getting too close. Elena watched from the doorway, strangely feeling like she was intruding. She looked toward the closet where Caroline was picking out a white maxi dress, and noticed that Bonnie's clothes occupied nearly half of Damon's closet. She felt bad because it made her feel uneasy. Caroline handed the dress to Damon.

"Underwear."

"I'm sorry what?" Caroline wasn't sure she heard him correctly

"Underwear. Damon repeated himself. "She would want underwear on."

"Why is she not wearing underwear Damon?" Caroline was getting upset which only fed Damon's anger.

He rose to his feet. Stefan could see the situation spiraling out of control. "Caroline just…" He quickly tried to diffuse it.

Caroline acquiesced. "Where?"

"Bottom drawer." Damon said tilting his head to the tall bureau by the closet.

Caroline cracked open the bottom drawer and Bonnie's silky, lacey, frilly, under-things spilled out. She handed a pair of black lace boy shorts to Damon. Elena raised a brow, but said nothing.

Tired of not knowing, Caroline asked. "Damon what happened?"

"Get out." Damon said calmly.

"Damon." Stefan chastised.

"I'll tell you everything once she is decent." He moved toward the door and repeated himself. "Get out."

The trio left the room, but stood in the hallway. Damon closed and locked the door. He gently dressed Bonnie, and removed her makeup. He then decided to brush her hair.

"I'm sorry little witch. I should have been there for you." He spoke thru his sobs "Don't worry. I'll get that sick bastard for you." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

Matt Donovan was on patrol in downtown Mystic Falls when he got a hysterical call from Caroline. Matt was the youngest Sheriff in Mystic Falls history, but after the death of Sheriff Forbes, the council members wanted an insider to replace her. Matt Donovan was sworn in only one year after becoming a cadet.

Matt drove frantically do the Salvatore boarding house after being informed that Elena was awake, and Bonnie was dead. Not his Bonnie… She couldn't be dead. He should have never trusted Damon to take care of her. But Bonnie believed in Damon, so he did.

"Where is she?" Matt said busting thru the doors. "What did he do?"

"Matt." Elena yelped jumping into his arms.

Matt hugged her emotionlessly then kissed her temple. He looked over her shoulders, spotting Damon coming down the stairs.

"You selfish son-of-a-bitch." Matt yelled while lunging at Damon causing Stefan to react by standing between them.

Being held back by Stefan didn't keep Matt from screaming. "So what, you finally made good on your promise to snap her neck? You were supposed to protect her."

"Don't you think I know that?" Damon yelled thru gritted teeth. "I didn't think he would hurt her."

"Who?" Caroline asked.

Damon began pacing. Stefan released Matt. "Why don't we all calm down so Damon can tell us what happened.

Once everyone was seated, Damon said. "Klaus!"

"Klaus?" Stefan asked as Enzo and Alaric walked in.

They also took a seat, and Damon continued. "We were out tonight having drinks. She was dancing when Klaus showed up. He started dancing with her. I tried to make her leave, but she was too drunk. We exchanged words. She disappeared into the back with Klaus."

"So you just left her… with Klaus?" Matt cut in.

"Of course not." Damon sad angrily. "I went to check on her. They were in the bathroom and-" Damon paused.

"And what?" Caroline asked.

"She sounded like she was having fun okay." Damon said irritated again.

"So you're saying Bonnie, our Bonnie, was having sex in a nightclub bathroom… With Klaus? Matt asked unconvinced.

"Yes." Damon said thru gritted teeth.

"And what? Matt asked. "You got mad?"

"Yes." Damon admitted exhaling. "I didn't think he would hurt her.

"No Damon you didn't think." Matt said disgustedly. "You were jealous that your little bed mate was getting it in with someone else so you left her. This is your fault."

"I know." Damon collapsed on the couch suddenly feeling light-headed. "I know." He repeated.

Elena furrowed her brows. She was trying to make since of everything. Bonnie was killed by Klaus. Bonnie has clothes in Damon's closet. Bonnie has underwear in Damon's drawer. Bonnie sleeps with Damon. She's been sleep four years, and her boyfriend has yet to acknowledge her. This was definitely not the home coming she was expecting.

* * *

Three days… That's how long Bonnie Bennett lied in a coffin at the Salvatore boarding house, body posed beautifully in front of the picturesque bay window.

Damon refused to let her go. She wasn't gone for good, she couldn't be. He didn't care what anyone said. He didn't care that the other side no longer existed, he didn't care that an ascendant no longer existed. He brought her back before, he'd do it again. The rest of the Mystic Falls gang was really worried about him. He wouldn't let anyone near Bonnie. He guarded her body at all times. He barely fed. He didn't drink any alcohol, and he said very little. He studied Bonnie's grimoires non-stop. Even a half-naked Elena sleeping in his bed didn't entice him. For her part, Elena was growing increasingly annoyed. She chose not to speak on it though. Instead she played the part of dutiful girlfriend, and best friend. She helped Damon research whenever she could. She tried very hard to appear as interested as he was.

Damon was in a pissy mood. Though he agreed to a small memorial for Bonnie…just the Scooby gang was invited, he didn't agree to let baby Gilbert hover over her. The male Gilbert moved to kiss her cheek, and Damon lost it.

"Don't touch her." He said holding Jeremy by the throat.

"Let him go Damon." Stefan demanded.

Damon released his grip after announcing. "No one touches her."

Elena couldn't help rolling her eyes. She felt bad for thinking ill of her deceased best friend, but this was overkill. Damon's attachment to Bonnie was sickening. She selfishly just wanted to bury Bonnie, put it behind them, and move on with their lives. Jeremy moved past Damon pushing him roughly in the chest. Normally the nearly two hundred year old vampire would not have even flinched, but for some reason Damon bent of howling in pain. He fell to his knees clawing at his chest. The small crowd watched on in horror as he stumbled into the coffin knocking it over. The whole scene appeared to play out in slow-motion. When his hand made contact with Bonnie's body, they were both encircled by a blinding white light. Damon once again fell to his knees as the light passed thru him into Bonnie. The light engulfed Bonnie, levitated her four feet off the ground, and formed a protective bubble around her. Damon was kneeled on the floor, chest heaving up and down, and eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?" He asked thru staggered breaths.

Just as Stefan was about to speak, his ear caught the sound of something. He focused his hearing, not believing the sound. But he heard correctly, unbelievable. Every vampire or wolf in the room heard it. It was the sound of a heartbeat, Bonnie's heartbeat. Bonnie's heart was beating!

 **A/N: dun dun dun... lol. It's about to go down. Stay tuned. This story only gets better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a post season 6 story, therefore none of the characters can really be that ooc since we don't know what direction the writers will take any of them. That's the beauty of it, agree don't agree I don't really care we all have a right to our opinions.**

 **Also at this point in the story only three days have past. It picks up from there.**

 **Hopefully it's not too hard to follow, Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

Six weeks later, Bonnie is still suspended in a protective bubble of light. Her heartbeat was strong and steady, but she has yet to wake up. Everyone wondered if she had somehow traded places with Elena. Was she now in a magic induced comma until Elena's life ended? Damon was unconvinced. The sensation in his chest was still strong. It felt like a weight, or pull of some sort. But whenever he was near Bonnie, it became more of a gentle humming. He knew her life was not tied to Elena's because it felt more like she was tied to him, better yet him to her. He needed answers, and he knew just where to get them.

As he approached the porch, all the lights of the renovated old witch's house illuminated. The door swung open with a loud creak.

"Even though all the witches were sucked into oblivion when the other side imploded, this still somehow manages to be the creepiest house in Mystic Falls."

"That's funny because most residents of this town say the exact same thing about your house." Lily Salvatore said as she came to stand near her son in the foyer.

She offered him a seat, he declined. "What brings you here? It must be pretty important considering I haven't seen you, Stefan, or Enzo in nearly eighteen months."

They all pretty much cut ties with Lily when a truce was finally agreed upon between them and her witchpire family. She made it clear who her family was when she freed them from 1903, helped them almost destroy the town, and let them in on the secret that Elena had taken the cure before Kai linked her life to Bonnie's. Lily Salvatore flat out couldn't be trusted. Enzo, Damon, and Stefan all chose to keep their distance even though she orchestrated the truce. Still she was a witch once upon a time, and Damon needed answers.

"It's about Bonnie." Damon started. Lily gave a knowing smirk. "She died then suddenly three days later some weird light engulfed her, and now her heart is beating again but she has yet to wake up. "

Lily arched her brow, and crossed her arms over her chest. "How did she die?"

"Klaus." Damon answered vaguely.

"Is the light still circling her?"

"Yes."

"How long has she been in the light?"

"A little over a month."

"She will be fine." Lily said, "Magic has plans for her."

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Damon asked.

"That I can not tell you because I do not know." Damon rolled his eyes. Lily continued. "What I do know is that there is nothing you or anyone else can do now. You just have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For magic to release her. Something very powerful is happening to your friend, something far greater than any of us. The light is called a phosphorescent vortex, and I have only ever heard of it. I have never seen one before. It is said to be just a rumor among witches." Lily sat down, but continued talking. "It is said that when the most powerful beings life's journey officially ends, they are chosen for a greater purpose. The phosphorescent vortex is magic's way of preparing that being for its new journey." No one I know of has ever witnessed this."

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"Because no being I have ever come across has been that powerful."

"And you're saying Bonnie is?"

Lily nodded. "I always said that girl had no idea how much magic she possessed, nor what to do with it." Lily gave Damon a devilish smirk. "What are you going to do about Klaus?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Enzo and Stefan have eyes on him. He's been stalking wolf packs. My guess is he killed Bonnie, so he can try to create his hybrid army again."

"Do you want us to handle it? We have not been to war in ages."

Damon cringed, and backed out of the house. "We got it." He said with finality.

Lily stood to see her son out. "Say hello to Elena for me." She said sarcastically before closing the door.

* * *

Elena woke to an empty bed again. Damon was nowhere to be found. She rolled her eyes, and stood to shower and get dressed for the day. At least Damon was thoughtful enough to move Bonnie's belongings to a guestroom in order to make room for Elena's. After showering, she made her way to the kitchen where she spotted Damon drinking coffee, infused with a little O negative no doubt.

"Finally allowing yourself a break?" She said voice full of spite.

Damon smiled pulling her into a hug. "Aww is someone jealous?"

Elena pouted. "I was gone for four years Damon… four years, and when I wake up the so called love of my life was too focused on another woman to pay me any attention. It's been three months, and I can count on one hand the number of times we've made love."

"I'm sorry." He said seriously. "I have been neglecting you, but I feel like I let her down. I should have never left her with Klaus… I just need her to be okay."

"Didn't your mother say she was fine?"

"She did." Damon paused. "It's just… I need her to be okay."

"I get it Damon, I really do. You and Bonnie are best friends, and while I was gone you got… closer." Elena kissed him on the lips softly. "She'll be fine. And we can't put our lives on hold waiting for that to happen."

Damon studied her for several seconds. He wasn't quite sure he liked what was coming out of her mouth. She sounded an awful lot like Katherine.

"She's your best friend too." He said.

"I know, and I want her to be okay too. I just also want you to be okay. I want us to be okay."

Damon kissed her neck. "We are."

Just then they heard a commotion coming from the living room. The couple rushed in and saw Bonnie's body convulsing violently. Though still sleeping, she let out an ear piercing scream. The phosphorescent vortex was swirling around her, and the outer glow of the light kept changing color.

"As if a resurrected witch magically suspended in your living room wasn't strange enough." Enzo said dryly.

Caroline hit his arm. "Shut up Enzo."

"What?" He asked.

Damon sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. The Scooby gang always hanging around his house was becoming real taxing. They barely helped, and have yet to come up with any useful information.

"What's happening to her?" Jeremy asked.

Damon rolled his eyes dramatically. "We're dealing with magic beyond our understanding." Stefan offered. "None of us know what's happening to h- … do you smell blood?"

"Yeah." Damon said moving closer to Bonnie. "It's Bonnie's."

Just then an unseen force ripped Bonnie's dress from her body, slit her back open, and two fleshy featherless wings sprouted from her back. They were huge, bloody with thousands of blue veins visible, and ran nearly the entire length of her body. They quickly retreated back into her tiny frame like they never made an appearance.

"That's an understatement." Enzo said in reference to Stefan's earlier statement.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked wide eyed.

"Looked like wings to me." Damon answered.

"Wings?" Caroline said not believing what they'd just witnessed.

Damon nodded as the wings sprouted again. This time they were full, white and fluffy. They grew feathers in the manner of minutes. The entire room was silent, everyone too bewildered to speak. The wings once again retracted, the phosphorescent vortex disappeared dropping Bonnie's sleeping form gently to the floor. Caroline was the quickest to react grabbing the knit throw that rested on the back of the sofa, and covering Bonnie's naked body with it. She scooped her up, and headed for the stairs.

The crowd heard Bonnie speak weakly in a language that was far from English, before passing out again as Caroline carried her up the stairs.

"What did she say?" Caroline asked Stefan knowing he and Damon spoke several languages.

"It's Arabic." Damon said finally coming out of his daze. "She said, 'where is my sentinel'."

"Sentinel?" Enzo said. "Seriously?"

"What's a sentinel?" Elena asked.

"It's a guard of sorts, a caretaker or watchman." Stefan said.

"Should we be worried?" Elena asked.

"Your best friend was killed so Klaus could steal your doppelganger blood to make hybrids." Enzo said. "You should have been worried sweetheart."

"Enzo!" Caroline chastised.

Enzo shrugged. "What it's true."

Once again Damon dressed Bonnie, and the group of unlikely friends decided to take turns sitting with her in the guestroom until she woke up. Damon didn't like the idea at first, but he really wanted to honor his promise to Elena to be a more attentive boyfriend.

* * *

Twenty-two hours later, Caroline and Elena found themselves on the morning watch.

"I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same." Elena joked trying to lighten the mood.

Caroline seemed really worried, and tense. She hadn't been her same bubbly self since Elena woke up. Elena knew Caroline was worried about Bonnie, still she couldn't help feeling annoyed that her friend was acting like the world ended even though Bonnie was going to be okay. She knew with her gone Caroline and Bonnie would get closer, but she didn't anticipate having to feel like the third wheel.

Caroline smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Bonnie wouldn't want me to worry but I can't help it."

Elena inwardly rolled her eyes. "So you guys got even closer in the last four years?"

Caroline nodded. "I never had a sister, but Bonnie is the closest thing to it."

Elena didn't really know how to go about the next question, but she really wanted to know. "So why do you think Bonnie slept with Klaus?"

Caroline studied her friends face for several seconds before giving her the most honest answer she could think of. "The same reason I did… because he's hot! Plus Bonnie was kind of going thru a dry spell. Everyone thinks Bonnie is some sort of nun or something, but she is a woman with urges… a beautiful woman at that." Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "She had an itch that needed to be scratched."

Elena giggled "So her and Damon…"

"Oh God no." Caroline answered quickly. "I mean yes he's freakishly protective of her, and they had some weird fixation with sleeping in the same bed, and they fought like an old married couple, but Bonnie would never do that to you. She knows how much you love Damon."

"And Damon?" Elena asked reluctantly.

"That's something you're gonna have to take up with him."

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a while until they heard Bonnie groan. Caroline jumped to her feet, and was by her side in a flash.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Caroline yelled catching the attention of the other supernaturals in the house.

Bonnie cracked her eyes open as the rest of the gang rushed into the room.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked.

"Blood run." Enzo answered.

Bonnie scanned all the faces in the room, seemingly not recognizing them. Her eyes were wide and fretful. They appeared to be a different shade of green, jade almost. Her hair was pin straight, and her copper-brown skin was now amber. She was beautiful, ethereal even. It was almost hard to look at her. Caroline got real close to her face, causing Bonnie to back up defensively.

"Do you know where you are Bonnie? Do you know what happened? Do you know who I am?'

Bonnie looked at her quizzically like she was studying her. She cocked her head to the side, put her palm on Caroline's forehead, and again spoke in Arabic. "MOVE!"

Caroline's feet grew a mind of their own, and begin moving backward until Caroline was standing across the room.

"What did she say Stefan?" Elena asked.

"She said move." He answered.

The gang watched in amazement as Bonnie regally stood to her feet, and divested herself of her dress. She unguardedly stood before them in only the underwear Damon dressed her in the morning before. Her wings spread out with a windy swoosh, wrapped around her body, and retracted again, almost like she was stretching them.

"Where is my sentinel?" She asked again in Arabic.

Everyone looked to Stefan. Bonnie took noticed, and moved toward Stefan. She walked across the room sensually, nearly catlike. When she stopped before him, she asked again. This time she used his native tongue.

"Dove è la mia sentinella?"

"What is she talking about?" Caroline asked as Damon walked in.

Bonnie's full attention went to the doorway. She smiled brightly and spoke in Italian again. "Damiano ci siete. Ero così preoccupato." She said seemingly relieved.

Everyone looked to Stefan again. "She said, 'There you are. I was worried'."

The crowd watched quietly as Bonnie made her way to Damon, and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him into an eager hug. Damon's hands wrapped tightly around her waist were equally eager.

"Damiano." Bonnie said. "Chi e 'questa gente?"

Before being prompted, Stefan translated. "She doesn't know who we are, well except Damon. She seems to know him."

"So Damon's her..." Jeremy said but was cut off by Stefan.

"Sentinel! Yes! It would appear so."

 **A/N: What the heck is going on with Bonnie? Why is Damon all she knows? Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Keep in mind this is post season 6, so I took some liberties.**

 **Chapter 4**

Elena watched as her best friend and her boyfriend embraced. There was nothing sexual, or inappropriate about it. Still, it made her feel uncomfortable. The two looked like they belonged in each other's arms. Elena cleared her throat, but neither made a move to end their embrace. Several awkward seconds ticked off the clock before Damon finally pulled away. He kissed Bonnie on top of her head while caressing her shoulders. He leaned back to fully drink her in. Elena frowned when he seemed to approve of whatever it was he was looking for. His smile was bright, and he was a little too giddy for her liking. She cringed when he finally spoke.

"Why are you speaking Italian?" His mind was racing. "Since when do you speak Italian?" He asked with furrowed brows. Then suddenly everything clicked. "Oh my God you don't remember."

"Ricordate cosa?" _(remember what?)_

Damon placed his palms on her cheeks, and stroked her face with the pad of his thumb. Bonnie brought her hands up to wrap around his. His concerned eyes locked with her carefree ones.

"Cara, qual e l'ultima cos ache ti ricordi?" _( what's the last thing you remember dear?)_ Damon asked.

"Cara?" Elena asked.

"Awkward nicknames is another thing they do." Caroline whispered to Elena. "You'll get used to it."

Elena's frustration getting the best of her she said. "Can't she speak in English?"

Bonnie stoically faced Elena. "I can. I choose not to." She snapped before turning her attention back to Damon.

Elena gasped, "That's not Bonnie?" It was more of a question than anything else.

Damon couldn't help stroking her cheek again as he gazed into her eyes. "That's Bonnie." He said with absolute certainty. "I'd recognize those judgey little eyes anywhere."

Bonnie smiled. Elena frowned. "Well what is she? What are you?"

Caroline couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Damon asked again. "In Inglese per favore." _(In English please.)_

Elena scoffed. Bonnie tossed a glance over her shoulder, and raised a brow.

"Will your puttana keep quiet long enough for me to speak, or shall I wait?"

Stefan stifled a giggle, while everyone else looked confused. Caroline gave him a look.

"I'll tell you later." He promised

"The floor is yours." Damon said seemingly unaffected by her harsh words.

Bonnie sashayed across the room, and sat on the window seat. She sensual crossed her legs, still uncaring about her state of undress.

"I remember darkness. Then light, a lot of light. I remember searching for you Damiano. I do not believe we have ever gone this long in different astral spheres." Her eyes sparkled as she continued talking. "I was gifted with the memory of every lifetime." She looked toward Damon. "I remember them all. I will share them with you later if you like. They are not just mine after all."

Damon sat down next to her, and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "What does that mean Bon?" He asked.

"Your soul is a part of my soul. The memories belong to you too."

Stefan's curiosity got the best. Bonnie was becoming more intriguing by the second. He couldn't help chiming in.

"Bonnie what are you saying? Are you saying Damon belongs to you?"

Elena and Caroline's mouths dropped open. The fellas in the room remained quiet, but still very interested in what was going on. Bonnie spoke to Stefan, but she was looking directly in Damon's aqua eyes.

"I am saying we belong to each other." She finally looked at Stefan. "We always have."

She turned back to Damon, and placed her hand on his knee, "You do not remember because you are still tethered to this lifetime. I will show you when you are ready."

Elena couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "I'm sorry, are you saying that my best friend and my boyfriend are some sort of soulmates or something? So what… you guys have spent lifetimes doing what exactly? Were...were you intimate?"

Bonnie smirked, and it looked an awful lot like Damon's "Were we in this lifetime?" She answered vaguely, left eyebrow cocked up.

Damon sensed Elena's growing frustration, and jumped to his feet. He wrapped her up into a hug, and kissed her forehead. He rubbed her shoulders for comfort, yet the move offered none. It was the same thing he did to offer Bonnie comfort only moments before.

"We need to talk Damon." She looked over his shoulder at Bonnie, and rolled her eyes. "Alone!" She added thru gritted teeth.

Damon nodded. Bonnie stood to her feet, and walked toward the bed.

"Preparing to fill one's destiny is tiring. I need to rest my body. I can answer whatever questions anyone may have later."

She made a show of fluffing the pillows. "Damiano I am not used to these surroundings… lay with me until I go to sleep."

Caroline slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Stefan quickly ushered her toward the door.

"Oookaaaay Bonnie, we'll let you get some rest." He said while motioning for everyone to leave the room. Once in the hall he chuckled a bit. "I like this Bonnie." He admitted. "I mean, I always liked Bonnie, but this version of her is spicy. I like it."

Caroline giggled. "I do too. What did she call Elena earlier?"

Stefan chuckled again, and leaned closer into her ear. "A whore, she called Elena Damon's whore."

Caroline's eyes got real wide, and she covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh my God." She gasped.

Inside the room Elena watched as Damon raged war with himself over what to do. His shoulders slumped, and he dropped his head toward the floor. She knew what was coming next, and it pissed her off before it even left his mouth.

"Elena…"

"Seriously Damon?" Elena huffed.

"She's your best friend." He said thru gritted teeth.

Elena stormed out of the room yelling. "No, apparently she's yours!"

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose before closing the door. He turned to face Bonnie, who was smiling brightly at him. She lifted the covers up in offering. He quickly toed off his shoes, and hopped in. They stared at each other nose to nose for several seconds.

"You scared the crap out of me Cara." Damon said. "Please don't ever do that to me again."

She gave him a quick peck on the nose. "It will never happen again... I am immortal now." She said while turning away from him. "Rub my back."

Damon didn't hesitate to oblige her. When is icy hands made contact with the scar tissue her wings created, he asked. "Does it hurt?" He kissed each side softly.

"Not anymore." She told him. "They are healing."

"What are you?" He had to ask.

She briefly looked at him over her shoulder. "I am Bonnie." She said before relaxing back into his touch. "In every life I lived I was a witch, my magic preparing me for this destiny. Now I am a virtue, and you are my sentinel."

"How Bonnie? How did I become your sentinel?"

"I chose you."

Damon quietly took in all the information Bonnie gave him. She seemed exhausted, now was not the time to bombard her with questions. Just when he thought she was asleep, she spoke again. "How did I die?"

"I thought you had memories of every lifetime?" He said softly while still rubbing her back, trying desperately to avoid the subject.

"Not this one." She admitted. "My Dominion thought it not necessary. This life's memories may be more hindrance than help."

Damon chuckled. "I have to admit Bon; I have no clue what you're talking about."

He noticed Bonnie was asleep. He kissed her temple. "Dormire bene cara mia." _(sleep well my dear)_

* * *

Elena was extremely pissed. She joined the rest of the Scooby gang convening in the Salvatore kitchen. Though most don't need nutriment, they decide to make dinner. There was not a huge supply of food in a home inhabited mostly by vampires, but they did manage to come up with a complete meal without having to go to the store.

Elena was angrily chopping the vegetables for the salad.

"Geesh Lena what did the lettuce do to you." Matt joked.

"My boyfriend is upstairs cuddling with another woman, a freakishly gorgeous half-naked woman who claims to be his soulmate." Elena snapped. "I think I'm allowed to panic a little."

She flung the knife she was using across the room. It landed in the empty sink with a loud clank.

"Actually, twin flames." Alaric chimed in to correct her. "If they have been together thru every lifetime as Bonnie describes, they aren't soulmates. They're twin flames."

"What?" Elena said aggravated.

"A soulmate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve love, romance, friendship, intimacy, sexuality, sexual activity, spirituality, or compatibility and trust." He walked over to the sink to pick up the knife she threw. He wiped it off with the towel sprawled across his shoulders, and gently placed it back in front of her, as if saying 'calm down' without having to say it. "Twin flames originate from the same soul or essence. One soul divided into two halves one masculine one feminine, both exact equals and opposites. On an energetic level they are opposite yet they are complimentary in nature."

"That definitely sounds like Damon and Bonnie." Caroline added.

"But they hated each other." Jeremy added.

Alaric continued. "The twin flame dynamic is very rare and transcends all definitions of male female relationships. The relationship is not about dependency or lustful desire. It's love… in its truest divine form."

Just as he was finishing his statement, Damon walked in. All agape mouths turned toward him.

"Wow!" Caroline said breathlessly wiping a happy tear from the corner of her eye.

Elena's horrified eyes finally landed on him. "I think we need to have that discussion." She gritted out, tears threatening to fall. "Now!" She yelled storming past him.

"What'd I do now?" He asked to no one in particular.

Caroline and Stefan both shrugged while the others in the room suddenly became interested in their shoes. Damon exhaled dramatically before chasing after Elena.

When Damon finally caught up to Elena, she was pacing around the garden gazebo. He sat on the bench watching her for a few moments. He didn't like seeing her like this. He instinctively reached for her, pulling her onto his lap. He pecked her lips.

"Stop worrying." He said. "You're awake, Bonnie's alive, you should be happy. Hell, we should be celebrating."

Elena looked at him like he just grew two heads. "Celebrating… celebrating what exactly Damon? Should we celebrate the fact that I woke from a magical coma only to find out that four years have passed, and the so called love of my life was too concerned with another woman to care?"

She stood from his lap so she could start pacing again. "Or maybe we can celebrate the fact that you have some strange other worldly bond with my best friend. Is that what we're celebrating Damon? And what's with the nicknames? Since when did the two of you go from 'witchy' and 'blood sucker' to 'cara' and 'damiano'? Are we celebrating that?"

"Today was the first time she has ever called me that." Damon admitted.

She spun around to face him planting a hand on her hip. "Or are we celebrating the fact that you are in love with Bonnie?"

Damon chuckled a little bit, finding jealous Elena adorable.

"You're in love with her Damon." She whined. "I don't know when it happened, but you are in love with Bonnie! And apparently you have been in every life. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Damon stood to his feet, and wrapped her in a tight hug. "You don't have to compete. Bonnie is my best friend. And yes, I love her. But you are my girlfriend. I'm in love with you. You don't have to compete for me. You already have me, I'm all yours. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Elena accepted what he was telling her, but she was far from comforted. Especially after what Alaric had to say. Because according to Alaric Damon didn't belong to her.

* * *

Caroline retook her seat next to her sleeping friend. After losing Bonnie again, she couldn't help but want to be close to her. She sat there for nearly thirty minutes silently watching her friend's chest rise and fall. Soon Bonnie began to stir. Caroline leaned in a little, being mindful of Bonnie's personal space.

"Hey sweetie, you hungry? Dinner is almost ready."

Bonnie tilted her head to the side, and eyed Caroline meticulously. After several seconds of scrutiny, Caroline smiled. Bonnie sat up bracing her back against the massive headboard.

"Caroline?" She asked with a nod of her head.

Caroline shot up to her feet. "Oh my God, Bonnie you remember me?"

Bonnie smirked. "You were projecting your thoughts. I heard them. You wanted me to remember that you are Caroline."

Caroline sat back down. "Oh."

"We were comrades?" Bonnie asked.

"Something like that." Caroline giggled.

"And the others?" Bonnie asked.

"All friends. We love you Bon."

"The dark haired girl does not. She is not happy I am here. She thinks of me as a threat."

"Elena?" Caroline said. "She loves you too Bon. It's just… complicated."

"Complicated?" Bonnie turned the corners of her lips down. "Because she is Damiano's mate in this life?"

"We usually just call him Damon, but yeah. They're a thing."

"Damon." Bonnie said as if she were tasting it. "Damon loves her?" She asked.

Caroline nodded, afraid of what Bonnie's reaction would be.

They sat quietly for a few moments before Caroline spoke again.

"Do you wanna come down for dinner?"

Bonnie smiled. "Yes." She said standing to her feet.

Caroline also stood. "Can I hug you?"

"Yes." Bonnie said.

Carolina wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck. Bonnie felt the warmth of Caroline's spirit, despite the fact she was a vampire. Caroline truly did care for her. She wrapped her arms around Caroline's waist then released her wings. They also wrapped around her. Caroline flinched initially, but relaxed into them. A blissful feeling washed over her, it was euphoric. She had nothing to compare it to. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Wow!" Caroline said pulling away from her friend.

She gave Bonnie a once over, and laughed. "We need to get some clothes on you before we go down."

"As you wish." Bonnie said. "Do you have something that will not restrict these?" She said gently flapping her wings before retracting them.

"BACKLESS!" Caroline squealed rushing toward Bonnie's closet.

 **A/N:Bonnie spoke to Stefan and Damon in Italian because it is their native tongue. She spoke in Arabic when she first woke because it is the language of her Dominion. She speaks all languages. Yes Bonnie is an angel. A virtue is an angel said to bring God's blessings to earth. They are associated with acts of heroism, and bring courage when needed.**

 **A Dominion is an angel that regulates the duties of other angels.**

 **I will go a little deeper into the angel theme, but I will try to stray from any type of religion, or religious beliefs.**

 **Hopefully this chapter didn't cause too much confusion. More will be explained in the upcoming chapters.**

 **And Bonnie Bennett having no ties to this lifetime allows for some freedoms with her personality. Bonnie will not be holding her tongue in this story. She will get sassy at times.**

 **Let me know what you think, or any questions you may have. I will try to address them in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. It is my favorite.**

 **A/N: Please Please get whatever** **preconceived notions you have about angels out of your head while reading this story. I most like will be shattering all of them!**

 **Chapter 5**

After showering and changing, Bonnie happily descended the stairs followed closely by Caroline. Damon choked on a gasp at the sight of her. The rise of her indigo jeans was sinfully low and clung tightly to her body while the white backless shirt she wore fell just above her navel allowing a glimpse of her bare hipbone. The fact that the shirt was backless made it painfully obvious that she was braless. And the thin cotton material left very little to the imagination. He suddenly got the strongest urge to run his thumb across her nipple. And run his fingers thru her hair. It was still slightly damp from her shower, and her natural curls hung just above her shoulders. She was breathtaking.

"Smooth." Enzo joked. "You might want to wipe the drool from your lips before your girlfriend notices.

"Shut up Enzo." Damon said defensively, but still quickly swiped his arm over his mouth just in case drool was actually there.

Like no one else was in the room, Bonnie drifted toward Damon smiling brightly. She linked her arm around his, and pulled him to the sofa.

"Sit with me Damiano. We have much to discuss."

Elena rolled her eyes, irritated by Bonnie's close proximity to Damon. "Like what?" She asked.

Bonnie briefly looked in Elena's direction, one perfectly waxed brow lifting before turning her attention back to Damon. "How about we start with you telling me who all these people are to me?"

Caroline cleared her throat. "Thar's a lovely place to start, but perhaps we could do it in the dining room over dinner?"

Everyone agreed, and quickly gathered around the massive table in the Salvatore dining room. Damon took the seat at the head of the table. Bonnie sat to his immediate right, while Elena slid in the seat directly across from her. The room was momentarily silent while everyone served up their plates. Damon was the first to speak.

"Where should I start the re-introductions?" Damon said smiling devilishly at everyone sitting around the table. "This beautiful woman here is the love of my life." Damon said kissing Elena's hand. "The two of you are like sister." Damon continued.

Caroline studied Bonnie's face to judge her reaction, she gave none. Elena did though. She leaned in to Damon to kiss him passionately, moaning several times before pulling away. She dramatically wiped her mouth with her fingertips while maintaining eye contact with Bonnie, making it clear that she was throwing down the metaphorical gauntlet. She was shamelessly claiming her man. Damon knew it. Bonnie knew it. Hell, everyone at the table knew. Only Bonnie didn't care. Elena's little public display of affection was almost comical to her. She couldn't help the smirk that graced her face. Damon was hers, and nothing Elena did was going to change that.

"Seriously Elena?" Jeremy asked. Her obvious insecurity issues were getting on his nerves.

"Half pint over there is Elena's little brother Jeremy. You and he had a thing for a while before you came to your senses and realized that he was beneath you." Damon joked.

"Says the vampire who was dumped by Kathrine, so he went after the girl with her face." Jeremy retorted.

"Ouch." Enzo chimed in chuckling.

Unfazed at all Damon continued. "The handsome pale fellow is Enzo. You and he were sometimes civil."

Enzo winked at her, and Bonnie seductively winked back causing Enzo to groan under his breath. This didn't go unnoticed by Damon.

Suddenly irritated he carried on."The wolf over there is Tyler. And next to him is Alaric."

Tyler and Alaric both nodded causing Bonnie to smile brightly.

"The human is Matt. He is like a brother to you."

Matt saluted her, and Bonnie chuckled.

"The considerably less good looking version of me, but still slightly handsome broody guy at the end of the table is my brother Stefan. You and he are close."

Bonnie flared her nostrils.

"Not that close." Damon said knowing what she was thinking. "More like brother sister close. You would never date Stefan. Stefan is not your type. Besides, his taste in women sucks which is why he's dating Blondie… who you already caught up with."

Caroline laughed bitterly. "You do realize that the so called love of your life was madly in love with him first." Several people laughed at his obvious oversight.

Bonnie's only reaction to this revelation was a slight furrowed brow. Elena quickly stroked Damon's arm soothingly, and pecked him on the lips.

"I chose you." She reassured him.

Damon gave her a halfcocked smile before turning to Bonnie. "That about sums it up."

"And you Damiano, What am I to you?"

"Yeah Fabio… enlighten us. What is she to you?" Enzo chimed in not being able to resist putting Damon on the spot.

Damon, unnerved, looked Bonnie directly in her eyes and his smile brightened.

"My rock."

He chuckled lightly. "We may have had a rough start…"

"That's an understatement." Jeremy huffed tired of seeing Damon drool over Bonnie. "She hated you and let's not pretend your feelings for her were warm and fuzzy."

Bonnie furrowed her brows in confusion. She couldn't imagine ever hating Damon or he her. Damon rolled his eyes before taking Bonnie's hand in his.

"I could never hate you Cara. I was just keeping you on your toes."

Bonnie squeezed his hand while smiling brightly at him.

"Nor I you." She said softly.

They stared into each other's eyes for several seconds before Elena cleared her throat. Bonnie looked up toward where the offending noise was coming from. Something about Elena irritated her. She was no true friend of hers. Any fool could see that. Bonnie just couldn't understand why no one else seemed to notice.

"Is there a problem Elsa?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline giggled, and Stefan nearly choked on his food trying to stifle a laugh.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I don't have a problem Bonnie, do you have a problem?"

"Okay… now that we're all done eating, let's move this party to the living room." Caroline quickly suggested trying to alleviate some of the tension in the room.

As the gang made their way into the living room, Damon's phone sounded in his front pocket. Looking at the screen he noticed the call was coming from a private number. Hunching a shoulder he answered.

"This better be good."

"Damon… cocky as always." The familiar voice of Klaus sounded thru the phone.

Damon quickly put him on loud speaker. Klaus continued to taunt him.

"How's the fair Elena? Enjoying your reunion I hope. You're welcome by the way."

"You sick son-of-a-bit-" Damon began before Klaus cut him off.

"Mother was a bitch, never really could bond with her. But you know who I did bond with… Got to know her quite well actually… But of course you already know that seeing as how you stood outside the door while I fucked her senseless before snapping her pretty little neck."

Damon was seething. You could practically see the stem rising from his skull.

"Shut up Klaus. You don't get to-"

Klaus cut him off again. "I always had a soft spot for witches you know, especially Bennett witches…It was really hard letting her go after I claimed her. Hot piece of ass that one… the best I ever had actually… but of course you know that too don't you Damon? Did you tell Elena about 1994?" _click_

Damon threw his phone across the room instantly shattering it.

"What is he talking-" Elena began to ask, but Damon quickly put his hand up stopping her mid-sentence.

"No Damon, I think she deserves to know." Jeremy says. "I think we'd all like to know."

"It's known of your damn business." Damon yelled. It's no body's business." He added quietly while holding Bonnie's confused gaze.

"Damon." Stefan chimed in.

"I'm done talking about this." He said with finality.

"Well I'm not!" Elena was seething. She moved until she was standing practically nose to nose with Damon.

"Klaus was implying that you know Bonnie a little more personally than either of you ever let on."

"Not now Elena." Damon said thru gritted teeth.

"Is it true? Did you fuck her?"

Caroline gasped at Elena's crassness. Jeremy was getting angrier by the second. In his mind he and Bonnie were still together while she was stuck with Damon in the prison world. If she betrayed him like that, and with Damon, he would lose his mind. Just the thought of the two of them together in a biblical since while she was still with him made him want to stake Damon. He waited eagerly for answers. Matt had a look of disgust on his face. He always thought of Bonnie like a little sister, and the thought of her being with both Damon and Klaus did something to his stomach. He guessed good girls really did always go after the bad boy. Caroline was actually not surprised. She was well aware of the sexual tension between Damon and Bonnie all those years. It was only a matter of time. Still she was shocked that Bonnie managed to keep it a secret. She never even hinted at being intimate with Damon. Enzo and Alaric were happily watching Damon squirm. Stefan wasn't too shocked either. He knew his brother well enough to know that he always had a thing for Bonnie, but he was a little surprised that Damon would betray Elena that way. He never thought he'd see the day that Damon cheated on Elena. He worked so hard to get her. Why would he throw it all away for a roll around the hay with her best friend? Unless… unless his feelings for Bonnie were much deeper than he ever let on. Stefan suddenly realized, but why would Bonnie? Bonnie would never… She's in love with him too. Stefan thought.

"Elena." Damon whispered gripping the bridge of his nose.

"Answer me Damon." Elena was yelling angrily, and she was real close to his face. "Tell me you didn't screw my best fucking friend." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she was still screaming. Everyone else was on the edge of their seats waiting for an answer. "I deserve the truth Damon. Tell me the truth. Did you fuck her?"

"NO!" Damon screamed inches from his girlfriend's face. "I made love to her."

Damon's hands instinctively flew over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that, but what he and Bonnie shared was far from fucking. They shared a glorious night together, and it being reduced to fucking was getting on his nerves. Still, he didn't mean to blurt it out like that. He and Bonnie agreed it was a moment of weakness that it would never happen again. They also agreed to take it to their graves.

He held Elena's gaze with wide eyes as he thought about how Klaus knew. Did Bonnie tell him during their night together? He quickly abandoned that idea realizing that Bonnie would have never… A slight sting to his face brought him out of his musings. Elena had slapped him.

"You selfish son-of-bitch, how could you?"

Damon held her by her wrist. "It was one night. I swear it only happened once."

"Is that supposed to make it all better?" Jeremy cut in. "You took advantage of her. Bonnie would never-"

"Never what? Damon cut him off. He let go of Elena's hands, and moved until he was standing toe-to-toe with Jeremy. "You don't know shit about Bonnie. Don't get mad because you weren't man enough for her."

With that Elena stormed out of the house just as Jeremy was throwing a punch at Damon. Damon was faster though. He caught Jeremy's hand mid-blow. He squeezed nearly shattering Jeremy's fist causing Stefan to break them apart.

"Calm down Damon. Instead of fighting with Jeremy, you should be going after your girlfriend."

"Don't bother." Jeremy huffed. "I'll go after her."

He stormed off after Elena, slamming the door on his way out.

Caroline threw her hands up in the air. "Leave it up to Elena to go running off into the night while a deranged hybrid is after her." She looked at Stefan. "We should go after her too."

Stefan agreed leaving Matt, Enzo, and Alaric feeling awkward about being left alone with Damon and Bonnie so one by one the three excused themselves. As the last one made his way out the door, Damon collapsed on the sofa next to Bonnie.

"That went well." He joked.

Bonnie smiled at his obvious attempt to hide his frustration. She took his hand in hers.

"Mi scuso."

Damon pursed his lips. "You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Elena will be fine. She'll get over it."

"She will forgive you?" Bonnie asked as Damon made his way over to the bar.

He poured himself a drink, took a swig, and lightly chuckled. "She always does."

Bonnie smirked seductively causing his nether region to react. She stood to walk toward him, and he could've sworn she had an extra swing in her hips. She was temptation on legs. He shamelessly ogled her during her small trek across the room. She stopped just before him, teetering on invading his personal space. She licked her lips slowly, voice dripping seduction.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Once he realized what she was talking about, he nervously gulped down the knot in his throat. "More than anything."

Bonnie smiled. Lightly stroking his upper arm, she stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Show me."

 **A/N: Klaus is always stirring up trouble, and he is far from done.**

 **Elena won't give Damon up without a fight**

 **And we will soon get to see 'Virtue Bonnie' in action, and her mission will be explained further throughout the story.**

 **Plus we may get to see what happened between Damon and Bonnie in the 1994 prison world**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a while... I know, but I'm still here and I am working on updates for all my stories. And thanks to my follower tamariah personally contacting me to hurry up with the update for this story, I am posting it first.**

 **I'm glad you all love it as much as I do.**

 **Disclaimer: I own non of the characters and be mindful of the M rating... Adult sexy times ahead!**

 **Chapter 6**

GULP!

"I… I… What?"

Damon Salvatore has never stuttered a day in his life, but Bonnie Bennett had him tongue tied. 'Is she serious?' He thought. 'What exactly was she asking him?' Whatever she was alluding to, he was tempted. This ethereal goddess standing before him could entice anything. And the fact that he knew her well… on a biblical level was not helping. He was standing there remembering what she felt like, the way she softly moaned in his ear, the way she called out his name when she reached her peak, and the way she clawed at his back like she was holding on for dear life. The whole experience was mind blowing. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Not that he wanted to.

The sound of Bonnie lightly chuckling brought him from his thoughts. "Faccio nervoso Damiano?" _(do I make you nervous)_

Bonnie giggled again. "I just meant share the memory with me."

Damon looked skeptical. There was obviously a reason why Bonnie had no memory of this life. Bonnie placed her hand gently on his upper arm.

"Share this memory with me, and I will share one with you."

"You first." Damon negotiates.

Bonnie tosses him a saucy smirk before taking his hand in hers and directing him back to the sofa. She ponders the best way to memory share, and decides to project them. With a flick of her wrist images arose onto the fireplace just above the mantle. Damon was suddenly watching himself as a young adult, eighteen or nineteen years old. This was not a past life. It was this life... before he was turned. This couldn't be right. He didn't know Bonnie before the twentieth century? He continued watching in amazement as his human self watched a carriage pull up to the Salvatore Estate. It was Katherine. This was the day he met Katherine. Damon turned to Bonnie for some sort of explanation.

"Keep watching." Was all she offered.

Three women traveling alone was very odd in that era. Emily emerged from the carriage first. She offered her hand to Katherine who was next to exit the carriage. Damon remembered this day like it was yesterday. He fell in love with Katherine the moment he laid eyes on her. But his human self did not reflect this. Human Damon was too busy focusing on the beauty that jumped down from the perch. A woman operating a coach was unheard of, especially a woman so beautiful.

"Who is that?" Damon asked as he got closer to the images being projected onto his fireplace.

"I don't remember this part." Damon says, more to himself than to Bonnie.

He continued to watch in awe as his human self became enamored with the mahogany enchantress standing before him. She wore pants. Something woman of that time never did. Both Damon, and his human self was awestruck.

"This is the first time we met during this lifetime." Bonnie explained. "Before Kathrine turned you."

He continued watching, and sure enough the beautiful stranger and Bonnie shared very similar features. The only differences being Bonnie was a shade or two darker, Bonnie's hair was wavy not curly, and Bonnie did not have dimples. Other than that the two woman were identical, especially the eyes. They had the same exact eyes. This was mind blowing, but why didn't he remember her? This is not how he remembered this day. While he continued watching, Bonnie slid alongside him to place her hand gently against his temple. The memories came flooding back...

 _She didn't curtsy, or bow to him like most woman did. Instead, she offered him her hand._

" _ **Annabelle" She said.**_

 _ **He was intrigued. When his hand met hers, a jolt of electricity ran between them. She broke contact, and looked down shyly. Just then his brother Stefan walked up to introduce himself. Katherine drank him in like a woman starved. Stefan excited her from the moment she laid eyes on him. Their father followed several steps behind Stefan. Kathrine introduced herself plus the two woman she traveled with. She conversed with Giuseppe for a few moments before he offered them boarding. She compelled him.**_

They didn't know it then, but Damon was sure of it now.

 _ **Kathrine insisted that her two travel companions stayed in the main house with her. She made it clear that they were to be treated as an extension of her. Even after all that was said, Kathrine was escorted to a luxurious guest room on the second floor while her two travel companions were escorted to the small servant quarters behind the kitchen. It wasn't in Giuseppe to allow black women to stay in a guestroom in his home, no matter how beautiful they were.**_

 _ **Several weeks later Damon spotted Annabelle alone in the stables.**_

" _ **You love them?"**_

 _ **She looked up at him confused.**_

" _ **The horses." Damon clarified.**_

 _ **She giggled, and the sound was music to Damon's ears.**_

" _ **I do." She admitted while she continued brushing lovingly.**_

 _ **They locked gazes before silence fell upon them. It wasn't uncomfortable, just silence.**_

" _ **You have beautiful eyes." He couldn't help saying.**_

" _ **As do you Master Damon, but this is very inappropriate,"**_

" _ **What is?"**_

" _ **This moment." She moved to stand toe to toe with him. "This feeling. What is this?"**_

 _ **She was bold... and honest. "You feel it too?"**_

 _ **The sound of footsteps broke them out of their haze. She stepped back several paces**_

" _ **Feel what?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders.**_

 _ **Damon stepped closer to her, "Don't do that." He said thru gritted teeth just before Katherine rounded the corner.**_

 _ **Katherine cleared her throat. She was a little off-put by the duo's close proximity, and the way Damon was looking at the darker skinned woman.**_

" _ **Miss Katherine." Annabelle greeted her.**_

 _ **Katherine waited for Damon to greet her, but he didn't. His eyes never left Annabelle. Katherine was no fool. She knew that look in Damon's eyes, and it pissed her off. Yes it was Stefan that she wanted, but no man ever flat out ignored her presence. She stroked his arm seductively causing him to finally meet her eyes.**_

" _ **Walk me down to the lake." She demanded. "Your brother promised he would teach me how to catch fish."**_

 _ **Damon looked back to Annabelle who suddenly became interested in her feet. He then looked back to Katherine before agreeing.**_

 _ **The next time Damon saw Annabelle, she was sitting on a wooden swing that hung from a tree near the stables. He sat against the tree drawing one knee toward his chest. She jumped off the swing to join him against the tree. They sat in silence for several minutes before Damon finally spoke.**_

" _ **How old are you?" He asked.**_

 _ **She had such a youthful face, but her demeanor and physique was that of a much older woman. Damon was perplexed.**_

 _ **Annabelle raised a brow.**_ " _ **Why did you desert the army?" She countered**_

 _ **Damon cocked a brow in surprise at the audacity of this woman.**_

" _ **I asked first." He said softly.**_

 _ **She smiled brightly, and his stomach fluttered. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on.**_

" _ **I have reached my seventeenth year." He heard her say.**_

" _ **Seventeen?" He questioned.**_

 _ **He couldn't believe it. She was the same age as Stefan, but she seemed so much older.**_

" _ **You are surprised." She stated. "Why?"**_

" _ **I just... I have never met anyone like you."**_

" _ **Is that good, or is it bad?"**_

" _ **It's good." He admitted, his eyes falling to her pillowy lips. "It's very good." He said softly before attacking her lips.**_

 _ **Her eyes widened, and she gasped audibly before pushing him away and standing to her feet.**_

" _ **Master Damon..." She was shaking her head, and tears were in her eyes. Her body was trembling. "I can't Master Damon, please!"**_

 _ **Damon quickly jumped to his feet, surprised by her reaction. She was scared, but why? He inched toward her, but she stepped back. They stood there staring at each other for several moments. His confused gaze locked on her guarded one before he decided to speak.**_

" _ **Did I hurt you? I would never intentional hurt you."**_

 _ **Her gaze softened a little and she allowed him to approach her.**_

" _ **Has someone else hurt you Annabelle?" Damon asked softly.**_

 _ **She sat back down, her back falling gracefully against the tree trunk. He sat next to her and wiped the tear that fell from her eye.**_

" _ **Miss Katherine has advised my sister and me to stay away from you and Master Stefan."**_

" _ **Why. We would never hurt you."**_

 _ **Annabelle sniffled thru a laugh. "I know Master Damon. I am afraid her motives are a little more selfish than that.**_

 _ **Damon's forehead wrinkled causing Annabelle to giggle. "Envy is a powerful emotion Master Damon. Miss Katherine had her sight set solely on your brother." She paused to meet his gaze. "Now that she knows of our connection she wants you too."**_

 _ **Damon frowned, but then realized what Annabelle was admitting. A huge smile graced his face.**_

" _ **So you do feel it too."**_

" _ **It means nothing." She said with a warm smile. "Especially now that Miss Katherine wants you."**_

" _ **What about what I want." Damon cut in, but she continued talking as if she hadn't heard him.**_

" _ **And no good will ever come from a white man kissing someone like me." She finished standing to her feet.**_

" _ **Someone like you?" Damon questioned while watching her walk away.**_

" _ **There is a lot you do not know about me Master Damon, and far more you do not know about Miss Katherine." She warned.**_

 _ **Damon never saw Annabelle again...**_

* * *

"What happened to you... to Annabelle?" Damon asked.

Bonnie retreated to her previous spot on the sofa, and motioned for him to join her.

"Katherine happened to Annabelle. She maid sure your father caught wind of your attraction, and he had her sent away. Emily was afraid for her sister, so when Katherine asked her to erase Annabelle from your memory, Emily happily agreed. You ran into her again though."

Damon's look of confusion caused Bonnie to chuckle.

"When you rescued Emily's children, where did you take them?"

"To some weird witchy relative in New Orleans." Damon answered without hesitation before pausing. "... named Belle."

Bonnie raised a brow.

"No!" Damon realized.

Bonnie nodded. "She never married... She did live longer than any Bennett in history. We have a habit of dying young. Maybe she was waiting for something, or someone?" Bonnie said.

"How long?" Damon asked. "I know witches powerful enough have ways to prolong life. How long did she wait?"

"1992... February 1992. A human body can only last so long, even when you are a witch."

"You were born in February 1992." Damon realized.

Bonnie nodded. "Like I said, you and I have never gone more than a few days on different astral spheres." She ran her fingers thru his hair. "You are mine, and I am yours."

They locked eyes for several long moments before Damon cleared his throat. He sat back on the sofa, resting both arms behind his head.

"My turn to share." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You got a remote to this thing or..." He joked waving toward the fireplace were she previously projected images of the two of them.

Bonnie arched a brow. "Are you sure that is how you want to do this?"

"Absolutely! It's actually on my bucket list... never really got around to recording myself in action-"

With a wave of her hand, Bonnie brought his rambling to a halt. Images of him standing outside of her bedroom door were projected onto the fireplace.

 _ **He stood outside of her bedroom door wondering if he should go in. She was crying. She cried for hours every morning. They had been their for three and a half months, and for three months he stood outside of her door listening to her cry. She always showered after, and came downstairs smiling like nothing happened. Neither of them ever mentioned it. He couldn't take it anymore. The sounds of of her sobs muffled by her pillow was driving him insane.**_

 _ **He knocked softly before entering her room.**_

" _ **I'm okay." She said thru sobs into the pillow.**_

 _ **He sat down on the bed next to her and began rubbing gentle circles on her back.**_

" _ **You're not okay Bon. But you have every right to be not okay."**_

 _ **Bonnie turned onto her back. Damon laid next to her, propping his head up with the hand that was rubbing back.**_

" _ **We're all alone." Bonnie cried. "They're probably not even looking for us. We have to find our own way out of here. No one is looking for us. No one loves us."**_

 _ **Damon decided to placate her. "We don't need them." Bonnie stopped crying to look up at him.**_

 _ **Damon continued. "We have each other." He tucked some unruly hair behind her ear. "We'll love each other."**_

 _ **Bonnie chuckled. "We hate each other."**_

" _ **We don't hate each other." He wiped the tears from cheeks with the back of his hand. "We never have Bon, and you know it."**_

 _ **Mirroring his posture, Bonnie rested her head on her hand. "What would you call it?" Bonnie asked lifting her right brow drawing his attention there.**_

 _ **Damon swallowed hard. "You have beautiful eyes." He said like he was seeing them for the first time.**_

" _ **Thanks." Bonnie said awkwardly. "So do yo-"**_

 _ **Damon kissed her before she finished her sentence. The feel of their lips connected was explosive. He wanted more. Damon gripped her by the hair near the nape of her neck to pull her closer to him. He slipped his tongue past her lips causing Bonnie to moan. When air became necessary, Bonnie pulled away breathlessly.**_

" _ **What... What was that? What are we doing Damon?"**_

 _ **Damon recaptured her lips with his before maneuvering her beneath him. "Loving each other." He answered seductively.**_

 _ **They took their time tasting, and exploring each other's mouth. But he needed more of her. Damon peeled back the soft white sheet that covered her body. He growled when he discovered what was beneath the offending material.**_

" _ **I would have never guessed that my judgy little witch preferred sleeping naked." Damon whispered into her ear before reclaiming her mouth.**_

 _ **His hands explored her body deliciously. She wanted to feel his, so she pushed his t-shirt upward. They only disconnected long enough for him to remove it. She impatiently reached for the waist of his jeans. Her small hand easily slipped inside causing him to moan shamelessly.**_

" _ **Take em off." Bonnie ordered thru kisses.**_

 _ **Damon quickly obliged before wedging himself between her barely parted thighs. She moaned loudly when he stroked her bundle of nerves with the bulbous of his erection. He growled enjoying the radiate heat there. His progression was slow and deliberate, but aggressive. She loved it. He reached for both of her hands, entwining their fingers before he entered her. Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip hard trying to contain the squeal that was forming at the back of her throat from the feel of him stretching her. Her back arched causing her bare breast to tease his chest.**_

" _ **Fuck!" He gasped trying to remain still while she got used to his size.**_

 _ **He placed open mouth kisses between her breast. She gave him a reassuring nod allowing him to continue. He thrust in and out of her at a torturously slow pace trying to enjoy every inch of her.**_

" _ **God Bonnie, you feel so fucking good." Damon gritted out. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You have the sweetest tightest pussy...I can't wait to taste it."**_

 _ **She enjoyed the way he was whispering dirty things in her ear. Bonnie moaned bringing her leg up to crook around his back, she flipped them over so she was on top. The shock on Damon's face was evident. She rolled her hips several times before sliding off his erect member. She unabashedly climbed his body until she was straddling his face.**_

 _ **Damon chuckled. "I knew you were a freak." He admitted before diving in to taste her essence.**_

 _ **He ate her like a starved man being offered his favorite meal. Bonnie held tightly on to the headboard while she rode his tongue. She was moaning loudly and her movements became erratic. He knew she was close, so he wrapped his arms tightly around her thighs to hold her still while he brought her to her release. Her toes curled, and she cried out his name when she peaked. Damon gave her no time to recover. He quickly flipped her onto her back to thrust back into her. Her legs were spread wide, and her knees were high up on her breast pinned there by his chest. He reconnected their hands, and his eyes never left hers. He stroked in and out of her deep and powerful. Her entire body rocked with each deliciously slow thrust.**_

" _ **God you're beautiful." He whispered before kissing her hungrily.**_

 _ **The passion between them was undeniable. He made love to her the way they both needed until she was a quivering pile of mush beneath him, and he was whispering her name while spilling his seed inside of her. He collapsed beside her, and she spoke for the first time since they began.**_

" _ **That was..." She breathed out heavily searching for the right words. "That was-**_

HOT!

Caroline screeched from behind them.

Damon and Bonnie turned from where they sat on the sofa to see that the whole gang had not only returned, but had also witnessed at least some of the intimate moment they'd shared while stuck in 1994!

"Well this is awkward!" Enzo joked dryly!

 **A/N: dun dun dun... So who all saw the "sex tape?" staaaayyyy tuned!**

 **Also Klaus comes back next chapter, and Bonnie has words with Elena.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. #selfedited**

 **Also feel free to let me know what you would like to see happen. You never know, I might just throw it in the story.**

 **Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Instead of making excuses as to why I have taken so long to update this story, I've decided to buy your affections by way of a longer chapter.**

 **Don't get too excited though... some of it is recap. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: If any of you find my sexy angel version of Bonnie blasphemous, perhaps you should stop reading now! It only gets worst from here.**

 **Oh and I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 7**

LIVID! That is the only word that could describe how Elena Gilbert felt at the moment. Her boyfriend screwed her best friend. He could call it what he wanted. 'I made love to her.' She kept hearing him say over and over as she marched thru the woods. 'Love my ass!' Elena thought to herself. He fucked her. No amount of sugar coating could change that fact. She knew Damon well in the biblical sense, and he did not make love. There were never any sweet words, or gentle caresses. No matter how much he loved someone, he was the bend you over the nearest flat surface, and rip your panties from your body type of guy. She knew this for a fact, so why would he claim to have made love to Bonnie? The shit just didn't make sense.

As Elena continued to wonder aimlessly thru the dark woods, she suddenly remembered that she was now human. She no longer had her supernatural abilities to fall back on should something in the very dark woods decides to harm her. She wisely spun on her heels to head back toward her safe haven. She didn't make it three steps before she heard the snapping of twigs slightly to her left. She was scared shitless. She could feel eyes on her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but quickly realized that her brother had followed her.

"Klaus has you back on his radar. Trekking off by your self is not a good idea."

"That's why I'm headed back."

"Good… I thought we were going to have to drag you back." Caroline said.

Elena turned around, and saw Caroline along with Stefan headed toward her.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked. "Let me guess… he stayed behind to worship Bonnie some more."

"It's not like that Elena."

"Then what's it like Caroline?" Elena shouted. "I don't know what happened to Bonnie Bennett. Maybe she died the night we lost her and Damon in the woods? Because the Bonnie Bennett I know would never screw around with her best friend's boyfriend, and that thing back at the house is definitely not her either. Am I supposed to just hand the man that I love over to it?"

"Elena, Damon loves you." Stefan tried to comfort her.

"And the two of them died together Elena." Caroline added. "Whatever happened between them happened because they believed they weren't coming back. It was one night, and I'm sure they both regret it."

Elena's wiped a tear from her eye. "I know he loves me." She admitted. "But Bonnie is suddenly drop-dead gorgeous. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Caroline furrowed her brows. She found herself taken aback a little by Elena's assessment of their friend.

"Bonnie has always been drop-dead gorgeous Elena, inside and out. If you are just now realizing that, then maybe you're the one guilty of being a bad friend. Plus Damon never asked you to compete with Bonnie. He simply wants you to except the fact that they are friends now."

Elena nodded, but Jeremy scoffed loudly. "Some friends!" He said under his breath, but luckily only Stefan and Caroline heard him.

The foursome made their way back to the boarding house. As they walked thru the door they heard the voice of Damon.

 _"_ ** _I would have never guessed that my judgy little witch preferred sleeping naked."_**

They curiously continued thru the foyer to the living room where they found Damon, and Bonnie watching some sort of home video playing just above the mantel on the fireplace. The witch and vampire were so distracted by the video, they didn't notice the four sets of eyes that were now watching along.

Several seedy seconds later, Matt and Alaric came thru the door noticing the shocked faces of the foursome standing frozen in the living room entry way. Once they realized what had captivated everyone, they quietly joined the voyeur party.

The Scooby gang, aside from Enzo, watched as onscreen Damon…

 ** _Whispered into Bonnie's ear before claiming her mouth._**

 ** _His hands explored her body deliciously. She wanted to feel his, so she pushed his t-shirt upward. They only disconnected long enough for him to remove it. She impatiently reached for the waist of his jeans. Her small hand easily slipped inside causing him to moan shamelessly._**

" ** _Take em off." Bonnie ordered thru kisses._**

 ** _Damon quickly obliged before wedging himself between her barely parted thighs. She moaned loudly when he stroked her bundle of nerves with the bulbous of his erection. He growled, enjoying the radiate heat there. His progression was slow and deliberate, but aggressive. She loved it. He reached for both of her hands, entwining their fingers before he entered her. Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip hard trying to contain the squeal that was forming at the back of her throat from the feel of him stretching her. Her back arched causing her bare breast to tease his chest._**

" ** _Fuck!" He gasped trying to remain still while she got used to his size._**

 ** _He placed open mouth kisses between her breasts. She gave him a reassuring nod allowing him to continue. He thrust in and out of her at a torturously slow pace trying to enjoy every inch of her._**

" ** _God Bonnie, you feel so fucking good." Damon gritted out. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You have the sweetest tightest pussy...I can't wait to taste it."_**

 ** _She enjoyed the way he was whispering dirty things in her ear. Bonnie moaned bringing her leg up to crook around his back, she flipped them over so she was on top. The shock on Damon's face was evident. She rolled her hips several times before sliding off his erect member. She unabashedly climbed his body until she was straddling his face._**

 ** _Damon chuckled. "I knew you were a freak." He admitted before diving in to taste her essence._**

 ** _He ate her like a starved man being offered his favorite meal. Bonnie held tightly on to the headboard while she rode his tongue. She was moaning loudly and her movements became erratic. He knew she was close, so he wrapped his arms tightly around her thighs to hold her still while he brought her to her release. Her toes curled, and she cried out his name when she peaked. Damon gave her no time to recover. He quickly flipped her onto her back to thrust back into her. Her legs were spread wide, and her knees were high up on her breast pinned there by his chest. He reconnected their hands, and his eyes never left hers. He stroked in and out of her deep and powerful. Her entire body rocked with each deliciously slow thrust._**

" ** _God you're beautiful." He whispered before kissing her hungrily._**

 ** _The passion between them was undeniable. He made love to her the way they both needed until she was a quivering pile of mush beneath him, and he was whispering her name while spilling his seed inside of her. He collapsed beside her, and she spoke for the first time since they began._**

" ** _That was..." She breathed out heavily searching for the right words. "That was-_**

HOT!

Caroline screeched from behind them.

Damon and Bonnie turned from where they sat on the sofa to see that the whole gang had not only returned, but had also witnessed at least some of the intimate moment they'd shared while stuck in 1994.

Bonnie quickly waved her hand causing the images that were being projected onto the fireplace to disappear.

"Elena!" Damon quickly stood to his feet, and reached out to his girlfriend after seeing the shocked expression on her face. "I never meant for you to see that." He admitted.

"I'll bet you didn't!" Elena cried before storming off toward the stairs.

Damon didn't hesitate in following her.

"Bonnie how could you?" Jeremy shrieked. "We were still together when that happened." He shouted, not caring at all that Bonnie had no memory of him.

Once again, Bonnie raised a perfectly arched brow. She briefly looked to Caroline in question before turning her attention back to Jeremy.

"I understand." She said. "You have strong feelings for me, so you feel dishonored. That was not my intentions. Your anger is justified, but I will not tolerate that tone."

"And I will not tolerate you whoring yourself out to Damon Salvatore."

"Jeremy…" Alaric started, but was cut off by Bonnie.

She was clenching her fist causing Jeremy to choke. "Your impertinence will get you killed someday." She said calmly. "You will respect me hunter, or die where you stand." She released the hold her magic had on his throat, and Jeremy collapsed to the floor coughing. No one said anything. They were all either too flabbergasted, or too amused by Bonnie. All but Enzo, who saw the moment of the stunned silence as an opportunity to speak also to announce his arrival.

"That was strangely arousing." He half joked.

Bonnie's attention turned to him, and she winked at him flirtatiously. For some reason Stefan was put off by this. Enzo was undressing Bonnie with his eyes, and she didn't seem to mind. Stefan suddenly felt the urge to rip the Brit's heart out. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"It's been a long day. Perhaps we should all turn in for the night?"

"Perhaps." Bonnie agreed with Stefan, but her eyes never left Enzo's. "And perhaps o vampiro bonito _(the handsome vampire )_ would like to escort me?" Bonnie said in French. She sensed Enzo's heritage had roots in London. She knew he would understand her.

Enzo's smile grew tenfold. "Perhaps?" He let out smoothly, lust clear in his tone.

"Not gonna happen." Stefan growled. He also spoke French, and was not about to let Enzo get his grubby hands on Bonnie… Damon's, Bonnie. Yes Damon was currently upstairs groveling at the feet of his girlfriend, but that did not mean that Bonnie was fair game. Stefan didn't know where these feelings where coming from. He knew that Damon didn't own Bonnie. But even if he did, that wouldn't justify Stefan's urge to protect her from anyone that was not named Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie smirked at Stefan. "You are more like your brother than you know." Bonnie says before heading up to her room alone. She quickly undressed completely before retiring to bed. Stefan and Caroline cleared the large house of its remaining guest before heading to bed themselves.

Further down the hall, Damon had managed to somewhat calm Elena down. Now they were having a meaningful conversation, a heart to heart that was long overdue.

"How could you do this to me Damon, after everything we have been thru? When you truly love someone, you don't disregard their feelings." Elena sniffled.

Damon wiped her tear away. "You are absolutely right Elena, and it will never happen again. I love you, and nothing will change that. I had a moment of weakness. I didn't think we were coming back. I thought I would never see you again. It wouldn't have happened otherwise." Damon admitted. "You are the only woman I love."

"You promise?" Elena asked.

"I promise." Damon said.

Was he lying? He didn't know because he had strong feeling for Bonnie, feeling that he wasn't ready to admit to out loud. Elena leaned into him, and kissed him passionately. She would forgive him. Bonnie, however; was another story. Just thinking of the way Damon held Bonnie, and whispered into her ear as he caressed her made Elena sick to her stomach. She wanted that Damon, the one she saw onscreen, the Damon Bonnie had.

"Make love to me." Elena begged in a breathy whisper.

Inwardly, Damon cringed. He knew what Elena wanted, but he wasn't sure he could give it to her. That's not who they were. They didn't do, 'love making.' Their relationship was passion filled from the very beginning. It was raw, animalistic even. Hell that's how all his sexual encounters had been, all except Bonnie. Damon Salvatore just flat out didn't do 'love making.' He made an exception that night because it was what Bonnie needed at the time. It was what they both needed. Or maybe Bonnie was just different, but that theory he wasn't ready to entertain. Damon Salvatore was a creature of habit, and most habits where just too damned hard to break. Why bother? Instead he went with instinct.

"I love you Elena." He whispered into her ear before ripping her clothes off, turning her over onto her tummy, and plowing into her from behind. Elena couldn't complain. It wasn't what she asked for, but she'd take it. He played her body like a fiddle. And before it was over, she was screaming out his name. Was she extra loud just to ensure Bonnie heard them…yeah, but what else was she supposed to do? Elena had to claim her man, put the witch, or angel, or whatever she was, in her place. Elena slept peacefully that night, with a satisfied grin on her face.

Lying awake next to her was a sleep deprived Damon Salvatore. He knew what Elena was doing when she was being extra vocal, and he was one hundred percent sure that it worked. Bonnie had to of heard them, hell the whole neighborhood probably heard them. He didn't sleep at all that night because he couldn't help feeling like he somehow betrayed Bonnie.

* * *

The following morning Elena giddily followed a restless Damon Salvatore down the stairs to the kitchen for morning coffee. Damon stood frozen in the entryway at the sight before him. Bonnie sat atop the counter clad in the tiniest ivory boy-shorts with a matching tank top that sloped low on her back, nearly exposing the waistband of those tiny boy-shorts. However, that's not what the agile vampire nearly tripping over his feet. That denouncement was owed to the pasty ass, egomaniacal, blood sucking leech standing between her parted cinnamon thighs. He was feeding her bits of waffles dipped in syrup. Who knew eating could be so erotic? But then again, everything Bonnie 2.0 did was erotic.

Damon saw red! "Go get dressed Bonnie!" He demanded while locking eyes with Enzo.

Bonnie turned to Damon with a playful smirk on her face, but Enzo was no fool. He sensed Damon's demon itching to break free, so he threw his hands up in surrender while backing up several paces. Bonnie licked her lips, and hopped off the countertop. She gave one last wink to Enzo before walking toward the exit.

"Damiano, Mai uno da condividere, ma lo chiedi a me?" (Damon, never one to share,but you ask it of me?) Bonnie whispered in his ear as she passed him.

'Damn even her walk oozes sensuality.' Damon thought, but said nothing by way of responding to Bonnie.

"What did she say?" Elena asked.

Damon tore his eyes from Bonnie's backside in order to shift his attention to his girlfriend. He blinked several times trying to get the image of Bonnie's swaying hips out of his mind.

"Nothing." He answered flatly.

Elena rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to let Bonnie's theatrics persuade her good mood. She swiped the plate Enzo abandoned, and began eating the now lukewarm waffles.

Damon turned his attention back to Enzo. "Bonnie is off limits."

Enzo chuckled. "Your little witch is more than capable of handling herself mate. I did nothing to her that she didn't approve of."

Damon growled. "Keep your hands off of her." He gritted out, standing toe to toe with Enzo. Their noses were almost touching.

"To late-"

Damon didn't wait for Enzo to finish his sentence. He snapped his neck, and then stepped over his lethargic body to rush upstairs after Bonnie.

Once again Elena rolled her eyes, but she stayed planted in her seat eating waffles that she didn't even really want. She was not about follow him just to witness another dramatic episode of the BAMON SHOW. Vexed, she got up, rinsed her plate off, and headed out the back door toward the small garden.

Upstairs Damon was storming in on Bonnie's relaxing shower. He angrily ripped the shower curtain open without forethought to her state of undress. He paused for a tick to take in her anatomy before he erupted.

"Explain to me why that prick is down stairs telling anyone who will listen, that you and he-…" Damon paused not being able to even think about, let alone finish his statement. "That he has seen your heart." Damon decided to say instead.

Bonnie stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her small frame, and used another to dry her hair. In that moment she was the poster child for nonchalance. She sauntered over to the bed, sat down, and folded one thigh over the other.

"Heart?" She questioned raising that brow of hers again.

She knew what he was talking about. He could see it written all over her flawless features. 'God she's beautiful." Damon had to look away so he'd remember how angry he was at her. He held her gaze while closing the small distance between them. He reached a hand out to her towel covered knee, and slid it north toward the apex of her thigh. If Bonnie was affected by his touch, she showed no sign of it. His thumb ran across the heart shaped birthmark on her inner thigh just below her lady lips.

"You're heart!" He reiterated.

Bonnie smiled seductively. And when she uncrossed her legs, she didn't break eye contact with Damon. 'Oh she's good.' He thought because his dick was brick hard, and she hadn't even touched him. The universe must have been playing some twisted version of a sick joke on him because the love of his life was awake, downstairs, and madly in love with him. But the only thing he could think about was sliding his cock between the beautiful thighs he still had a hand planted on… thighs that happened to be attached to one of her best friend's! He was being put to a test that a lesser man would surely fail.

He cleared his throat, and stepped back several paces.

"Farti vestita poco tentatrice!" (Get dressed you little temptress.)

Damon made no move to leave the room as Bonnie unabashedly dropped her towel, and sashayed over to the dresser. His eyes stayed locked on hers as she slid on white lace panties before heading for the closet. He didn't take his eyes off of her. She was putting this one-man show on just for him. He knew this, and he was damn sure going to enjoy every minute of it.

After Bonnie finished dressing, Damon was thoroughly teased. He took a few moments to ogle her. She looked beautiful in her low-ride jeans, pink floral backless top, and cream flats. She ran her fingers thru her damp hair, and she was good to go. She had no need to style her hair, or apply makeup. She was just plain flawless, divine.

* * *

Before either was allowed a word, they heard the frantic calls of Elena. She was screaming Damon's name. He sped downstairs toward his girlfriend. Bonnie took a little longer to respond. By the time she got to the bottom of the stairs, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan were all watching with horror filled faces as some handsome stranger held Elena by her throat. Bonnie took one look at him, and knew he was an original, the original hybrid to be exact. He was flanked by six other vampires, new ones from the smell of them. She entered the room just in time to hear the original say.

"I came to bleed the fair Elena dry, but as I was taking her from the sanctuary of your garden (not a very secure place to hang about by the way) I smelled the arousal of the Bennett witch. The Bennett witch I killed after fucking senseless mind you."

Bonnie's only response to this revelation was a quick run of her tongue across her teeth.

"Damon, care to explain to your precious Elena why the witch is aroused?"

All eyes turned a curious gaze in Damon's direction.

Klaus finally took a moment to take Bonnie. Their eyes locked, and Klaus' grip around Elena's neck loosened allowing her to break free. She ran to Damon's awaiting arms, dramatic collapsing into his chest.

"What are you?" Klaus asked Bonnie. She was no longer just a witch. That much was evident. The powering emanating from her was almost overwhelming, and her beauty was otherworldly. Klaus has walked the planet for over one-thousand years, and he has never come across anything like her. He wanted her.

The flirtatious smile playing on Bonnie's lips irritated Damon, but he said nothing. He was curious to see how this little reunion between his witch and the original played out. Bonnie took several steps toward Klaus, but Damon and Stefan held out an arm to stop her. There was no way either was about to let Klaus get his paws on her again. Feathery white wings sprang free from her back with a loud swoosh reminding the brothers that Bonnie Bennett was no longer just a witch. Her next steps toward the hybrid where taken with no resistance from either Salvatore, but Damon let go of Elena in order to stand as close to Bonnie as possible.

Klaus' minions were no fools. When Bonnie got within reaching distance, they instinctively took several steps back. She stopped when she was standing nose to nose with Klaus. She spoke to him in Arabic. It wasn't his native tongue, but it was one he was very familiar with.

"Do you still mean me any harm?"

"Don't take it personal love." Klaus answered back in the dialect chosen by the ethereal creature standing before him. "It was never about you; in fact I rather enjoyed my time with you."

"You friends wish me harm." Bonnie said referring to the vampires now standing behind Klaus. The hungry look in their eyes gave them away. Her blood was too powerful, too tempting for new vampires. They had to be dealt with.

"Don't worry about them. They can be tamed." Klaus tells her.

"No need." Bonnie says. She raised her hand in the general direction of the hungry vampires, and they all dropped dead.

Caroline gasped, but otherwise the room remained quiet. A huge grin broke across the original's face. He had to have her.

The two powerful supernaturals continued to converse in Arabic.

"And what of my sentinel, do you mean him harm?"

Klaus shifted his eyes to Damon assuming she was referring to him. He could have lied, but he sensed she would know it. Instead, he went with the truth. "Only if he gets in my way." Klaus admitted.

"Then you must die." Bonnie warned. She didn't care one way another about the fact that the original was the one responsible for her untimely demise, grudges weren't her thing. But Damon was off limits.

Hearing their exchange Damon quickly reminded Bonnie of his life's connection to Klaus'.

"You are connected to me! Your life is no longer tied to his." Bonnie told Damon, only now speaking English.

"What about my brother?" Damon asked. "Caroline? Your mother?" He finished.

Bonnie looked thoughtful for a moment. Truthfully, she didn't really care about what other vampires would parish if she killed the original. Her specific duty as a virtue was to protect humans from harm caused by supernatural beings. Killing Klaus would serve that purpose, and no humans would get hurt in the process. She had no real motive to kill any vampires that weren't hurting humans, but she honestly didn't have any reason to necessarily keep them alive either. But if Stefan was important to Damon, she would do all she could to protect him. Besides, she was really beginning to enjoy the company of Caroline.

"Fine!" She acquiesced.

Klaus was enthralled by the enchantress standing before him. The way she moved called to him. He arrogantly watched the exchange with extreme amusement. He knew killing him wouldn't be easy, but he wanted to see what she was capable of. He stood trancelike as Bonnie turned her attention back to him.

"But the hybrid belongs to me now." Bonnie announced. She placed a single finger on the forehead of the original, and he passed out.

"What did you do to him?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing yet, He is just resting." Bonnie kneeled down to place her hand on the chest of the slumbering hybrid. She silently chanted for several minutes before standing again. "Now he will only kill on my command." Bonnie announced. "He will do no harm to any of you."

"Wow!" Caroline was beaming with pride.

"Maybe the two of you could get rid of the bodies?" She asked of Stefan and Caroline.

"Sure thing." Stefan said moving to take action.

"Can you board him for a while?" She asked Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes dramatically. "Klaus… you want me to let Klaus stay in my house."

"Yes!" Bonnie answered flatly.

"Not happening." Damon was standing firm in his decision.

Bonnie moved closer to him until they were only a breath away from each other. "Then point me in the direction of my home, and I will take him there!" Bonnie said, raising her voice slightly.

"Alright!" Damon screamed. He marched toward the original, slung him over his shoulder, and carried him to an empty room upstairs.

There was no way he was about to let Bonnie be alone with the psycho that killed her, especially since said psycho can describe what her inner walls feel like.

Bonnie smiled triumphantly at his retreating back while retracting her massive wings.

"That's interesting." She heard a voice from behind her say.

Bonnie spun around to face Elena. They were now standing alone at the base of the stairs. "What?" Bonnie asked.

"The way you have him wrapped around your finger." Elena answered. "Especially when you consider the fact that he is MY boyfriend!" Elena purposefully placed emphasis on the word MY.

Something that sounded between a scoff and a giggle escaped Bonnie's lips. She was simultaneously irritated, and amused.

"Walk with me Aileena; I think you and I should clear the air." Bonnie suggested. "Because I can sense some hostility from you where I am concerned."

"Elena!" The doppelganger corrected as the childhood friends headed out the back door toward the garden. "And there's no hostility."

"Jealousy?" The beautiful Bennett asked. "Envy maybe?"

Elena snorted as she silently resented the alluring sway of Bonnie's hips. Even she found it hard to keep her eyes off of them. "I have nothing to be jealous of." Elena lied. She moved to stop in Bonnie's path. "Damon is my boyfriend, mine. Besides you're the one who has always been envious of me."

Bonnie laughed, but still straightened her spine. She lifted her chin in an effort to appear larger to the woman looking down on her.

"Damiano is not yours. He always has been, and always will be mine. He is only with you because I allow him to be. You'll do well to remember that Friend!" Bonnie stated. She wasn't gloating, just stating facts.

Elena was visibly angry. Her complexion turned an interesting shade of red. "Stay away from him Bonnie. He does. Not. Want. You!" Elena drawled out.

The renowned Bonnie brow crept toward her hairline.

"Right!" The witchy angel patronized.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**

 **Do you think Elena is getting a raw deal?**

 **Is Damon wrong for is actions with Bonnie? What about Bonnie? Do you enjoy her written this way? And what are her plans for Klaus and Enzo?**

 **And what's up with Stefan?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't claim to be a history buff, so if any of the details or timelines are off... just roll with it. lol**

 **Disclaimer: There is some tough subject matter in this chapter. It's not too descriptive, but may be hard for some to read.**

 **Chapter 8**

Bonnie actually laughed. "We shall see." Was all she said before returning to the house leaving a flabbergasted Elena behind to fret. The Salvatore house was quiet, so Bonnie headed up the stairs to check on her sleeping hybrid. Just before reaching the door she was stopped by Damon, voice dripping with disdain.

"I know you don't think I'm going to allow you into that room tonight, or any other night for that matter?"

Bonnie's eyebrow truly had a mind of its own because it hiked up immediately. "Allow?" Bonnie challenged.

Damon unfolded his arms and stalked toward her, only stopping when their toes touched. He looked down bringing his nose a breath away from hers. "Yes allow!" He all but yelled thru gritted teeth.

Unfazed, Bonnie stroked his jaw with her knuckles. "Damiano." She whispered seductively into his ear. "You have chosen another path for us to walk in this lifetime. You have chosen to love another. I was made to share you, was I not?"

"Cara…" Before he could finish, a voice belonging to his annoying brother cut in.

"I'll see Bonnie to her room." Stefan volunteered. "Maybe you should go check on Elena."

Damon was at war with himself because although Stefan was right about Elena needing him, he wanted to stay right where he was and finish his discussion with Bonnie. Damon rolled his eyes, and screamed internally. "Fine!" He acquiesced, and headed down the stairs in search of his girlfriend who was beginning to work his last nerve with how needy she was being.

* * *

Stefan made good on his promise to see Bonnie safely to her door. There would be no pit stops to Klaus' room tonight. Stefan watched from the doorway as Bonnie stepped out of her shoes. Damn, she even did that seductively. Stefan swallowed hard. What the hell was wrong with him. Bonnie was Damon's! A fact Stefan was actually happy about. His brother had a shot at something real, a honest connection with someone who wasn't a doppelganger. He was also very happy about his own relationship with Caroline, so why did his pants just tighten in the groin area?

Bonnie noticed the youngest Salvatore lingering as she slid out of her pants. She sashayed closer to him causing Stefan's hands to twitch. He wanted to touch her.

"Something I can do for you Sig Salvatore?" She asked suggestively. Well at least Stefan thought it was suggestively. Bonnie was an enigma. He couldn't figure out if she knew what she was doing. Did she want the attention of every man in the room, was she trying to tempt him right now? Stefan wasn't sure. He was dangerously toeing a very tempting line. When he came out of his musings, Bonnie was standing closer to him. He could practically taste her essence on his tongue. And boy was it delicious. Stefan involuntarily licked his lips. She was too close. He had to take a step back.

"Goodnight Bonnie." Was all he said as he quickly slammed the door shut. He leaned on it while taking several unneeded gulps of air.

"Smooth." He heard from further down the hall.

"Shut up Enzo!" Stefan said. "What are you doing here?"

Enzo threw his hands up mockingly. "I just wanted to make sure our angel was tucked in tightly."

Stefan growled. "She is! You can see yourself out now."

Enzo's laugh echoed throughout the halls as he left the Salvatore mansion for the night. So Damon wasn't the only Salvatore harboring feelings for the witch? Enzo had to figure out a way to use this information to his advantage. He may never be lucky enough to actually lay with her, but he could make it harder for anyone else who tried.

* * *

Damon, slightly annoyed, made his way out to the garden in search of Elena. He found her under the gazebo gazing at the stars. She was a sight to behold. Damon smiled as he approached her.

"My bed is a lonely place without you." Damon joked.

Elena smiled, but then thought of the best friend they had in common.

"How's Bonnie?" Elena sassed. "She manage to get to sleep without you cuddling her?"

Damon frowned. Her jealousy was no longer cute. "She's your best friend Elena. She's been thru a lot lately."

"And I haven't?" Elena cut him off. "I was gone for three years Damon… three years."

Damon stroked her cheek. "I know." He tried to sooth her. "We've all been thru a lot."

"Maybe we need a break." Elena said. "Just you and me. We can spend the week out at the cabin."

Damon frowned again. There was no way he was leaving Bonnie to the leeches. He wouldn't dare tell Elena that though.

"Maybe." He said instead. "Let's get things settled here first."

"What things?" Elena asked, quickly standing to her feet. "Bonnie is a grown woman Damon. Not only is she a witch, she is also an angel. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself for a week."

"You're right." Damon decided to placate her even though he had no intentions of going anywhere without Bonnie. "We can go this weekend." Damon would come up with some sort of plan by then… it was only Monday. "Can we go to bed now?" He asked hopefully.

Elena smiled brightly, happy that she was getting her way. Of course she was getting her way, why did she ever doubt him. She had Damon eating out of the palms of her hands, Stefan too for that matter. Even now that he was with Caroline, he still couldn't seem to tell her no. Elena slept soundly that night relishing in the fact that she still managed to wrap both Salvatores around her little finger. Bonnie would never be able to do that.

That night wasn't peaceful for everyone though. Two brothers lay awake thinking of a certain green eyed witch. The following morning Stefan and Damon emerged from their individual rooms early, both suspicious of the heavy breathing and moaning coming from Klaus' room. The fact that Bonnie's bedroom door was now standing ajar did not go unnoticed by either Salvatore. Damon's imagination got the best of him, and he stormed down the hall to where the offending sounds were coming from. He knew he had no claims to the witch... what she did with her body... or who she chose to lay with, but he couldn't help the raging jealousy that was running thru his veins right now. Yes he had Elena but to the monster inside of him, Bonnie was his. And he'd be damned if he was going to let her fuck Klaus, or anyone for that matter, in his house. If she thought he was going to stand by and allow that, she had another thing coming. Damon nearly tore the hinges off the door trying to get into the room.

Klaus was sat on the edge of the bed with a half naked Bonnie standing between his legs. She once again wore the tiniest shorts and tank top. Where was she getting these God Forsaken clothes? She had only been awake a few days, and as far as Damon knew Bonnie owned nothing like that pre-death. Klaus continued to moan as Bonnie continued to hold his head between her delicate fingers.

"What the hell is going on!" Damon demanded.

Bonnie raised that damn brow at him, but still told him what she was doing.

"I'm getting to know my hybrid a little better."

"How?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Channeling his memories." Bonnie answered.

"Is all the fucking moaning necessary?" Damon asked with an attitude.

Bonnie smirked seductively at the brothers. "It can be a bit painful." She licked her lips teasingly. "Apparently he's into that kind of thing." She teased.

Stefan turned his lip up in disgust before making his way out of the room.

Damon's left eye twitched. He didn't care if what he walked in on was completely innocent, he just wanted her hands off of Klaus.

"Is that what you sleep in?" Damon asked, changing the subject.

"Tu ed io sappiamo dormo nudo." _( You and I both know I sleep bare.)_

Damon squinted his eyes. She was teasing him, taunting, flaunting what he couldn't have. He wanted her so bad right now, more than he's ever wanted anything in his life. But his girlfriend was sleeping less than two feet down the hall.

Just as those words left Bonnie's mouth, Klaus moaned involuntarily. Damon's irritability levels skyrocketed. "Go get dressed Bonnie!" Damon practically demanded.

Bonnie released Klaus, and turned her attention to Damon. "Calmati!" _(calm down!)_ Her gentle hand caressed his face, instantly calming him. "I am yours Damiano, and you are mine. Your jealousy is not necessary."

"I am not jealous of the mutt." Damon began.

The pair turned toward the sound of Klaus scoffing. "Yeah right." He teased.

"Damon?" His vampire ears picked up the sound of his girlfriend waking in a bed he was no longer in. He threw his hands up in the air in a dramatic fashion, and let out a silent scream. "Damon?" Elena said again. Due to the early hour, she probably thought he was somewhere in the room still. Damon was at war with himself again. He needed to make sure Elena knew she was a priority, but he didn't want to leave a half naked Bonnie alone with Klaus.

"Tick tock Salvatore." Klaus continued to tease. "We wouldn't want the fare Elena wondering where you are."

Damon took one last look at Bonnie before hesitantly leaving the room.

* * *

Enzo no longer had to travel far for entertainment sources. All he had to do was sit in the Salvatore living room, and drama surrounded him. All he was missing was theatre butter popcorn. He watched on as Elena longed for Damon's undivided attention, but cozied up to Stefan because she thought he'd give his more freely. Caroline, not wanting to share Stefan's regard, decided to philander with the original instead because he seduced her in the past. Meanwhile, all male attention was directed at Bonnie. The angelic vixen could bewitch any man without even lifting a finger, a tiny temptress crushing all virility with her wedged boot heels. Enzo delighted in all the theatrics going on around him. Witnessing Damon's inner struggle was almost comical. The bleeding heart vampire who finally 'got the girl', but couldn't admit that he no longer wanted her, unknowingly growled every time anyone touched the witch. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when his brother approached the witch, and asked to speak to her privately. Jaws hit the floor as Stefan lead Bonnie to the private library off the living room, hand rested comfortably on the small of her back. It took everything in Damon to refrain from ripping his brother's arms off. He noticed Elena watching him, so he decided not to follow. He'd just perk his ears up instead.

"Bonnie, are we okay?" Stefan began.

"Cosa vuol dire giovane Salvatore?" _(What do you mean young Salvatore?)_

Stefan was having a hard time trying to ask Bonnie what he wanted to without offending her.

"Did umm… did you do something to me?"

Both brows lifted, and Bonnie took a step closer to him to speak softly.

"Vorresti me di fare qualcosa per voi giovane Salvatore?" _(Would you like me to do something to you young Salvatore?)_

Stefan took a huge step back before wiping the imaginary sweat from his palms onto his pants. "God yes!" He whispered under his breath.

Bonnie advanced toward him, and he retreated. Every step she took forward, he took two back. Bonnie was amused by his behavior. What did he think she was going to do? She could hear his thoughts, and he wanted to know why he felt more drawn to her now, and not just in a sexual way. She could also sense what the problem was. His soul recognized hers. They were somehow connected in a past life. Now that she was completely free from any tethers to any lifetime, his spirit was responding to her essence. Their connection must have been strong, at least from his perspective. She had to touch him, so she could search his memories. Even past lives would be stored away in some part of his brain.

Stefan had no idea why he was retreating the way he was. He felt like a little bitch running the way he was, but he did not trust himself with Bonnie. The more time he was in her presence, the need to touch her grew. If she put her hands on him right now, he would lose what little control he had. Something about Bonnie 2.0 was pulling him toward her. The longer he was around her, the stronger the pull was. The back of his knees connected with the chair decorating the corner, and he dropped down in it allowing Bonnie the opportunity to wiggle between his legs. She stood between his thighs, and placed her hands on both sides of his head.

"Non deve far male." _(it does not have to hurt)_ She whispered into his ear just before the loud swoosh of her wings wrapping around him sounded thru the room.

It was uphoria. Stefan had never felt anything like it. I small moan escaped his lips as images flooded his brain at lightning speed, only slowing down when the silhouette of a young girl came into focus. The image of herself became clear in the young Salvatore's mind, and Bonnie was unsure if she wanted to proceed. She didn't know a lot about Stefan, but she could sense that he had a good heart. If she allowed him access to this particular memory, he would be introduced to a heartless and cruel version of himself. Unlike Bonnie, Stefan was still tethered to his current lifetime. Compassion, clemency, and condonation was now a part of who she was a Virtue. She would not hold one accountable for things that were done in a former existence. That was the whole point of reincarnation. He would one day reach divinity. With that in mind, she decided to proceed.

* * *

Stefan immediately recognized the silhouette of the young girl as Bonnie. As the haziness in his mind became clearer, it was her eyes that he recognized first. He frowned when he realized what was going on.

 **The young girl stood nude on a podium. The sign around her neck said she was one of the Gallic captures of Caesar. She wore the highest price tag because of how unique she was. The announcer was describing her as the 15 year old virginal daughter of a Gallic tradesman. He fathered her while doing business on the shores of Libya. Her exotic look and pedigree was unlike anything Rome had seen. She stood with her feet bound, one crossed over the other. Her hands bound behind her back, and angry tears streaming down her face as slave merchants fondled her.**

 **He was there to purchase a caretaker for his two year old daughter. The moment he saw her he knew he had to have her. Her copper skin, jade eyes, waist length hair that was only a shade darker than her skin, and toned body called to him. She was stirring awake a side of him that he always fought so hard to suppress. There was an animal in him that longed to possess a woman's body in the most brutal way. Before he was married he was able to indulge some at his brother's brothel, but even then he held back. He was always too afraid of what would happen if one of the girls talked. He couldn't afford to ruin his reputation. At the time he was working toward a political future. Now married and appointed to a low senate seat, he had to keep up appearances. Still he had to have this exotic beauty. People would just assumes he wanted nothing but the best for his wife and child being as though the Gallic beauty held the highest price tag.**

" **Senator Axilla?" The announcer called to him. "I take it your wife wanted you to personally choose the caretaker for your sweet girl? Usually Senators just send their personal servants to choose knew slaves."**

Stefan cringed as the thoughts of the crude version of himself ran rapid in his brain. The girl was in danger. Stefan didn't believe himself capable of such atrocities, in any lifetime.

" **Yes." The senator replied. "What language does the young girl speak?" He asked trying to keep the conversation professional.**

" **She only speaks Gaulish, but if you purchase her you would be saving her from a lifetime of prostitution. Every other man in here is only interested in her for her virgin status. Whoever buys her will sell her to one of the brothels after he's had his way with her a few times." The announcer was trying to appeal to the sensitive nature the senator was known for. Having daughters her age, the announcer wanted the young girl to go to a good home. A beauty like her would only be used for vile purposes. He thought he was sparing the Gallic beauty. Little did he know, the senator was the most vile.**

 **After spending a small fortune, he finally had her in his clutches. She was his, full, outright, and complete with an ownership decree.**

" **What is your name?" He tried, but she didn't understand a word he was saying. "I am Marius?" He tried again, but she only gave him a look of disdain. She was looking into his eyes like she was studying his very soul. He shivered at the way she watched him. It was almost like she knew what he had planned for her. She would have to be trained. A slave looking into the eyes of a freeman was forbidden.**

 **After getting her home and introducing her to his wife and child, she seemed to relax a little.**

" **What is your name?" His wife asked.**

" **Donia." She answered without hesitation.**

 **So the little liar did speak latin. Of course she spoke latin, her father was a tradesman after all. She probably spoke many languages. She raised her chin defiantly, and looked him in the eye again.**

" **It means dark skinned."**

 **Marius laughed. "Well you will need a Roman name. I will not have you called Donia."**

" **Marius!" His wife scolded**

" **She belongs to me now, and she will do as I say."**

 **His wife's mouth dropped open. She had never seen him like this. He was always so good to all the servants.**

" **From now on, she will go by Antonia."**

 **Donia knew that name to mean invaluable. Why on earth would he want to call a slave that. Donia looked to his wife for some sort of clue as to what he was playing at, but she even looked affronted.**

 **In her village, Donia studied botanics. She was well versed in the art of potions, and she was also a bit of an empath. She could read the emotions of almost anyone, and Marius was not a good man. He wore the facade of a kind and gentle man, but under the surface was someone far more demonic. Donia decided she would try to stay far away from him. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Marius announced that he would be training her in obedience himself. Her stomach dropped at the revelation, and her face wore the look of horror.**

" **Don't worry Donia. Marius is a fair Master. You'll do fine." The wife tried to sooth her.**

 **Donia wasn't buying it. She knew he would not be fair to her.**

 **The weeks went by, and Donia was settling in. She performed all task associated with caring for the child. She lived by all the rules taught to her, and stayed out of trouble. She knew that for a slave, she lived well. The senator's wife ran the home kindly, and the child was little trouble. The servants were also kind to her, even though she was shown favor by being allowed to sleep in her own quarters off of the child's room. She even had a bed while the other servants shared quarters, and were only afforded pallets to sleep on.**

 **The night the harvest games concluded Donia found out why. She was left home alone with several other servants. Marius said she could take the night off because he was taking his wife and child to spend some time with his in-laws.**

 **She was enjoying some alone time in the garden that evening when she was approached by a handsome stranger. He was beautiful, tall stature, dark hair, and blue eyes.**

" **You must be Antonia?" He said offering her his hand. "You are a vision." He complimented while kissing her hand.**

 **A spark of warmth shot thru her core. "I'm Claudius, Marius is my brother."**

 **For a moment Donia thought he was joking with her. This handsome stranger, and Marius had nothing in common. She was reading him as jovial and kind. He did not wear a false facade, and he was the first man she was genuinely attracted to. They sat on a tiny bench in the garden flirtatiously talking for nearly an hour until the angry voice of the senator called to her.**

" **Antonia!"**

 **She jumped to her feet, and Claudius took notice of her change in demeanor.**

" **I apologize Senator. I did not know you would return this early. Donia didn't know what she was apologizing for, but sensing his anger toward her she knew she should try to placate him.**

" **I'm sure." He responded icily. "Wait for me in my study. I will address your provocative behavior after I see my brother out.**

 **Donia's mouth fell open. Provocative behavior… What was he talking about?**

" **Yes Senator." She replied, keeping her gaze at her feet.**

" **What are you doing here Claudiu?" Marius asked.**

" **Thought I'd stop by to see my favorite niece."**

" **She's your only niece, and she's not here. Hilaria took her to visit with her parents."**

" **And you what… came to seek comfort from your young slave?" Claudius teased. He began laughing hysterically at the expression on his brother's face. He patted him on the back playfully. "Just don't hurt her too bad. She is too beautiful for that."**

 **After seeing his brother out, Marius found Antonia waiting for him in his study. He could hardly contain his excitement.**

 **She was standing near the far corner of the room, and when he entered she looked him directly in the eyes.**

" **Antonia what was your first lesson in obedience?"**

 **She dropped her gaze to the floor before answering. "Never look a freeman in the eyes."**

" **Uh! And the second?"**

" **I belong to you." She responded as taught.**

 **He raised his voice at her for the first time causing her to flinch away. "Then why did I come home to find you practically in my brother's lap?"**

 **She opened her mouth to respond but before words came out, he slapped her across the face.**

" **Do you seek to embarrass me?"**

" **No sir Senator." She quickly responded while holding her stinging jaw.**

 **He slapped her again causing her to stumble back. "Call me Master when you and I are alone."**

 **Donia began trembling. "Yes Master." She choked out. She was terrified. He said that like he planned to be alone with her often.**

" **Disrobe!" He commanded.**

 **She stood stone still, confused by the command. Other than the slave auction, she had never been bare in front of a man before. She was always taught that a lady only disrobes for her husband. The senator seemed to be happily married, and as far as she knew he never sought to lay with any of the other servants. Before she had any more time to ponder the command, he was clawing at her tunic and underbands. She cried, but didn't fight him as he made her lay across his writing table where he stole away her maidenhood. His way with her was unkind, and barbaric. Her screams of protest woke the other servants, and kept them awake as the sun rose. When he was finally done with her, he carried her to her quarters and ordered several of the kitchen slaves to tend to her.**

 **This manner of abuse carried on for several years before his wife became aware of it, though she did little about it. Her only happiness came in the form of Marius' handsome brother. He was the only thing that brought a smile to her face. He made a habit of visiting her whenever the Senator was away. Soon the two became close friends, and in the tenth year Claudius witnessed the extent of his brother's cruelty to Antonia. The following day Claudius stole Antonia from his brother. The senator reacted by killing them both.**

By the time Stefan came out of the memory, he was gasping for air. He didn't want to believe what he just witnessed.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Damon asked from the entry way.

"Bonnie… I'm so sorry Bonnie. Please forgive me. You have to forgive me." Stefan choked out with tears in his eyes.

Now more than ever Stefan knew that he would do everything in his power to help his brother and Bonnie any way he could.

 **A/N: Yep that just happened. How will Damon react if he ever finds out?**

 **I didn't go in to too much detail about Stefan and Bonnie because the story is not about them. If enough people are interested, I may write that as a whole different story.**

 **Coming up next: Cabin time. And how much longer will Elena and Damon be together? Will he and Bonnie be intimate? I really want to explore a sexually active angel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know. I know. I know. I suck! You guys have waited far to long for this update.**

 **So here is a nice fluffy chapter before all hell breaks loose...**

 **No you won't have to wait months for that to happen. I will do better!**

 **P.S. Delena haters beware. This chapter might make you a little queasy. Lord knows I barely got through writing it! LOL!**

 **Chapter 9**

Elena was sick to her stomach. She couldn't stand the way Stefan looked at Bonnie, nor did she appreciate Damon's hoggish disposition where Bonnie was concerned. The tiny witch/ex best friend was working her last nerve. Elena watched from across the room as Bonnie swung her hips provocatively to the beat of the music.

"A dancing Angel!" Elena sneered to herself. 'Bonnie had to be the sluttiest angel ever.'

She had every man in the house wrapped around her flawlessly manicured finger. 'When did she have time to get her nails done anyway?' Damon never let her out of his sight, and Elena damn sure never let Damon out of hers.

Elena continued to watch Bonnie irritatedly as the witch effortlessly usurped her romantic cabin getaway.

"Stargazing?"

Startled from her thoughts, Elena looked toward Stefan's concerned visage.

"Uh… yeah." She tries to keep him from realizing her jealous musings.

"It's okay. To feel threatened." He tells her.

"Threatened?" Elena scoffs. "By Bonnie Bennett?" She shakes her head.

Stefan shrugged a shoulder. They both knew the truth. He didn't need her to admit it.

"Bonnie is a beautiful woman, even before the…" He started, but was cut off by Elena,

"Yeah, I know." She spat, confusion written all over her face. "Didn't think she was your type."

For a brief moment Stefan was perplexed. 'Type?' What type was Elena referring to; short, curvaceous, witch, angel?' Stefan nearly lost his eyebrows in his hairline when he quickly realized what Elena was referencing. She didn't think Bonnie was his type because she was black. Although annoyed by the narrow-minded comment, Stefan chose not to address it.

"Bonnie Bennett is every man's type." He chose to say instead "Always has been."

"Really?" Elena patronized. "Because I don't remember you drooling over her when we were together."

"Perhaps your eyes were preoccupied." He told her honestly.

Elena folded her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling exposed. She and Stefan never really discussed how he felt about her relationship with Damon. He just let her move on, and she was thankful for that.

"Is that what this is about?" She deflected. "You want to rehash our teenage love affair?"

Stefan shook his head, sad to see that Elena's arrogance was still a prominent part of her personality. He had hoped that some of her 'less than appealing' character traits were a result of her vampirism. But, lo and behold, Elena's conceit had nothing to do with her immortality.

"I just came out here because you looked like you needed a friend." Stefan spoke wistfully.

The Elena he fell in love with years ago no longer existed, and in her place was someone he couldn't be sure he liked. He didn't wait for her to reply. He simply spun on his heel to return to the cabin.

* * *

Damon was so busy watching Bonnie he didn't notice Elena sulking outside. His brother walked past him on his way back inside.

"Perhaps you should peel your eyes off Bonnie's ass for a few seconds, and pay some attention to the girl you call the epic love of your life?"

Stefan almost laughed because it seemed to take everything in Damon to look away from the swaying hips of the tiny Bennett.

Damon knew he had some making up to do with Elena. This was supposed to be their private get-away, but he brought a houseful of people with them. He told her Stefan insisted on he and Caroline getting away too, and they couldn't very well leave Bonnie behind considering her new fragile state.

"She dropped a houseful of Klaus' vampires with one look Damon." Elena had chastised. "Her state is hardly fragile."

Damon had no reply to that, but still brought Bonnie along. And Bonnie brought Klaus, so Elena insisted Alaric and Jeremy should come too. Enzo invited himself.

Damon joined his girlfriend outside. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead as he joined their hands.

"Walk with me." He whispered in her ear.

He knew Elena wasn't used to someone else being the center of attention. She wasn't normally a spiteful person, but a lot happened while she was stuck sleeping. And that would affect anyone's morale. Bonnie was high on his list of priorities, but his girlfriend was feeling unloved. He needed to give her his full attention.

They walked with their fingers intertwined down the tree lined path toward the lake where they watched the sunset.

"This is nice." Elena told him as she leaned into his chest.

Damon wrapped his arms around her tighter, and kissed her just below her ear.

"It is." He agreed. "And when we get back to the cabin, we will lock ourselves in the master suite…"

Elena smiled widely, and attacked him before he finished his sentence. She kissed him fervidly. Damon's blood rushed straight to his groin. He moaned into her mouth while deepening the kiss. All sane thoughts left his brain, and all he could think about was getting her back to their room. As they made their way back to the cabin, Damon was thankful that everyone else had apparently called it a night. He and Elena made their way up to the master suite sloppily clawing at each other's clothes as they bit at each other's lips. Elena moaned loudly as the back of her knees hit the mattress. He wasted no time entering her with a powerful thrust. Elena let out the first of many moans that night. She and Damon may have had their issues, but when they came together intimately they were unstoppable, they were passionate, and most importantly they were loud. Everyone in the cabin heard them enjoying each other.

The following morning Elena was practically floating from euphoria. Damon had worshiped her body all night long, so she no longer doubted their connection. On her way downstairs she chastised herself repeatedly for feeling threatened by Bonnie. Her angelic friend was not the one screaming his name last night. She even admitted to herself that she hadn't been the greatest friend to Bonnie. She realized that she secretly held some resentment toward her best friend because Damon never even thought twice about saving the witch. And although she felt relieved that her best friend wouldn't have to die, she still felt a little put out that Damon didn't have to be convinced of this. But her anger toward Bonnie was misplaced. And as long as Damon kept his dick away from Bonnie, Elena could even overlook the moment of weakness the two shared in the 1994 prison world. Elena was never the "jealous girlfriend," and she wasn't about to start being one now.

She joined Damon in the kitchen. He was happily making a ridiculously large breakfast for everyone. She kissed him good morning then began quietly setting the dining room table. By the time Damon was placing breakfast on the table, everyone else was joining him and Elena in the dining area. Damon rolled his eyes as he watched Klaus and Enzo rush to pull out Bonnie's chair for her. Both supernatural leeches were already working his last nerve, and it wasn't even noon. And despite Damon's hard work in the kitchen, breakfast turned out to be extremely awkward.

Stefan made a show of fussing over Caroline. Although, Damon couldn't be sure if he was trying to stake his claim for Klaus' sake, or trying desperately to ignore his attraction towards Bonnie for Caroline's sake.

Elena was unnecessarily catering to Bonnie, probably trying to prove that she was a good friend after all.

Caroline was also kissing Bonnie's ass, although Damon wasn't sure why. Maybe she too was trying to prove that she could be a good friend towards the woman that was unknowingly stealing away Stefan's affections.

Alaric looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Damon guessed his heart rate speeding up every time he looked at Bonnie was making him uncomfortable. The guilty expression on his face was a dead give away.

Jeremy was still angry about Damon sampling his ex-girlfriend. And Damon couldn't find it in himself to give a fuck. In fact, if Elena hadn't been sitting at the table, he would have taunted the little prick. Oh how he loath Jeremy Gilbert. And if he were being honest with himself, he would admit that he hated anyone who had the audacity to put their hands on Bonnie Bennett. Which is why it took every ounce of self control he had to keep from pouncing on the stupid hybrid from across the table, and wiping that shit eating grin off his ugly face. Enzo too. They were both two seconds away from an ass whipping.

And Bonnie sat back regally like the Goddess she is, totally unaffected by any of them. Her eyes were on Damon. He doesn't know how she was doing it, but he could feel her breath prickling his left ear. His surprised eyes shot to hers. She was still sitting across the table, seemingly unaffected. Her lips did not move, but her seductive voice whispered in his ear.

"Calmare il sentinella!" (calm down sentinel)

"Seriously?" Damon chastised aloud.

All eyes shot to Damon, confusion was the mood most prominent in the room. Bonnie remained calm, and even had the nerve to wink at him when Klaus ran his filthy mutt hands down her exposed back right between her wing plate. It was too personal, too intimate, boarding on provocative. Damon shot to his feet, hands slamming against the table causing drinks to spill over. He was beyond pissed, but Bonnie didn't even flinch. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying his antics. If her arched brow was any indication.

"Gabbia La tua strega animale!" (cage your pet witch!)

Damon seethed. You could practically see the steam coming out of his nostrils.

Klaus smirked, enjoying the tension he was causing. Bonnie gently set her plate aside, dap the corner of her mouth with her napkin, and left the table. She wasn't about to put up with Damon's jealousy after he kept the entire house awake half the night enjoying his whore. Bonnie and Damon spent many lifetimes together. She knew him better than he knew himself, and she knew the best way to punish him was to ignore him. She's ignore his little temper tantrums, his childish outburst, and his deluded double standards.

She'd even ignore his pathetic excuse of a relationship, but she sure as hell wouldn't put up with his blatant disrespect. She didn't care whether or not he remembered their past lives together. Continuously bedding his whore with her several feet away was outright disrespectful, and she'd enjoy every moment of teaching him that lesson. Bonnie had spent her first few days as a virtue building a small, but formidable Contingent. Caroline and Matt loved Bonnie and were loyal. They would do anything for her. Stefan she chose for his protective nature. He was Damon's brother, so trust came easily. She cared nothing about who he was in a past life they shared. Enzo needed very little magical coaxing to be loyal to her only, and Klaus was too powerful to leave be. The moment she step into the room with him, she knew she had to have him. Manipulating him was no child's play, but Bonnie did it without breaking a sweat. Now his fealty was with her. She was still on the fence about Alaric, but she was watching him closely. She would know soon enough if she wanted him. Jeremy she'd written off the moment he opened his mouth about her fidelity.

Bonnie knew she could choose any one of her warriors to keep her bed warm, but Klaus got under Damon's skin like nobody's business so she'd use him. Hell, they'd use each other, and she had no doubts about enjoying every second of it. Abstaining from worldly pleasures as a means to serve God did not appeal to her. She was not burdened by the ways of man. Pleasure was hers for the taking. She would have Klaus soon. Pissing Damon off would be a bonus.

* * *

Damon was on edge from that morning's breakfast. He already wanted to rip someone's heart out, so when he and Elena passed Bonnie's room on the way to the master suite for round six he heard his brother's soft whispers and kicked the door in.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but if his brother had his hands on Bonnie he was going to kill him. Damon knew he had no rights to be acting like a jealous boyfriend, especially after fucking Elena's brains out the night before. And nevermind the fact that he was about to do it again. He didn't care. Bonnie was his. He felt that in his heart even before she became a virtue. Her death and subsequent resurrection just confirmed that for him.

As his eyes landed on a fully clothed Stefan, he heard Bonnie say "it wasn't you who raped me Stefan."

Bonnie was tired of explaining this to him, but he couldn't get passed what he learned about their past lives together. When Stefan came to her door to apologize again, Bonnie groaned. Stefan was beating himself up about something he had no control over, nor could change. How could she make him understand that she did not hold him accountable for what was done in a past life? Before she half-way began her reassurance, Damon and Elena burst through her closed door.

"I'm sorry what?!" Damon asked in reference to her saying she'd been raped.

His eyes shot to Bonnie's, and she quickly lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Get the fuck out!" He growled out, not realizing how harsh it seemed to Elena. She acquiesced though because she too wanted to understand what was going on.

Stefan rushed off to his room, but Elena stood outside of the door trying to hear what was going on.

"Dimmi!" (tell me!)

Damon demanded.

"Abbiamo condiviso una vita passata con il tuo fratello." (we shared a past life with your brother.)

"Vi ha violato?" (he raped you?)

Damon shouted, his anger getting the best of him.

"Egli non è responsabile di quella vita. La sua anima già espiato per esso." (He is not responsible for that life. His soul already atoned for it.)

Bonnie spoke back calmly. Outside the door, Elena wished she spoke Italian. She could tell by Damon's tone that he was angry.

"He will pay for this!" Damon yelled before throwing the door open, and rushing past Elena.

 **A/N: Please don't complain about small errors... this chapter was edited by a 13 year old. Yes I allow her to read this story! Raise your kids how you want... I'll do the same. Thank You! We're not here for your opinions on that!**

 **Anyhow, Bonnie will get her some of Klaus next chapter. (fair warning!) And Damon, Bonnie, and Stefan have some things to work out. Plus I was trying to limit the amount of "past lives details" I write, but I have so many ideas and era's I want to incorporate. Tell me what you think? More past lives, or no? And Virtue Bonnie is on a mission, so she will be killing some more vampires. Maybe some we know and love/ or hate!**

 **A/N: I will be updating my story Witchling next. If you have not done so already, check it out!**


End file.
